Mom? Dad!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Himawari lelah dengan semua kenakalan sang kakak. Boruto yang suka mengambil ramuan berbahaya Sensei mereka, dan melakukan eksperimen aneh. Siapa yang tahu kalau kali ini ramuan yang di ambil kakaknya akan membuat perubahan besar di keluarganya/"Oh iya Tousan, Kaasan, aku lupa mengingatkan. Minuman berwarna biru yang ada di meja sana jangan di minum ya./"Uwaa! Apa yang terjadi!"/
1. Chapter 1

**Mom? Dad?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Humor, Family, Romance**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

 **Warning : TeenBoruHima! ChibiNaruHina! Typos, OOC.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Mistake**

* * *

Lorong sekolah tampak sepi hari ini. Sinar matahari berwarna jingga yang perlahan-lahan mulai meredup. Membuat beberapa ruangan di dalam gedung sedikit gelap. Kicauan burung yang berniat untuk mencari tempat isthirahat mereka terdengar. Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi sekolah akan di tutup.

Tidak membuat kedua remaja tampan dan cantik itu pergi dari posisi mereka. Dengan wajah yang kompak menyembul dari balik dinding. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang dari ruangan yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir berbentuk garis di kedua pipinya kini menyeringai senang, merasa tidak sabaran dengan aksi yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan. Bergumam terus menerus, dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek bertanda lahir sama malah panik di penuhi cemas. Memperhatikan saudara kembarnya yang sekarang berniat untuk mengambil sesuatu di sana. Mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan sang kakak, tapi nihil. Semangat pemuda itu terlalu besar.

" _Niisan_ , ayolah kita pulang saja. Ini sudah larut, nanti _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ mencari kita." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan di tanggapi-

"Tunggu dulu, Orochimaru _-sensei_ pasti sebentar lagi keluar dari ruangan." Memberikan kode agar sang adik diam. Membuat Uzumaki Himawari menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar walau umur kakaknya kini sudah lima belas tahun tetap saja seperti anak kecil. Dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan atau menahan.

"Ugh, _Niiisan_ kenapa suka sekali mengambil ramuan buatan Orochimaru _-sensei_. Ramuannya itu kan aneh, nanti kalau berakibat fatal bagai-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, jemari pemuda pirang itu berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya. Membuat kerucutan muncul, kesal karena perkataannya di potong.

"Ssh, nah kan dia keluar. Pasti ingin mengembalikan peliharaan anehnya ke kandang di lantai bawah. Ini kesempatan kita, Hima!" seringai itu bertambah lebar, saat melihat punggung lebar Senseinya menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik dinding.

"E..eh! Tapi ramuan kemarin-"

"Ayo!" menarik tangan adiknya, berlari cepat menuju ruangan yang kini kosong tanpa penghuni. Himawari tambah panik,

Astaga! Tidak cukupkah kakaknya jera atas ramuan yang minggu lalu sempat ia ambil. Ramuan yang di berikan pada anjing peliharaan mereka sebagai bahan percobaan membuat binatang manis itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya seharian. Untung saja efeknya hanya sehari jadi esoknya Shiro bisa kembali menggonggong seperti semula.

Himawari sudah menangis, melihat Shiro tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Marah pada sang kakak dan berakhir memaafkan pemuda itu saat menyogoknya dengan es krim vanilla sebanyak empat buah.

Dan sekarang?!

Lagi!

Ah! Sudah lima kali menolak tapi gagal. Boruto Uzumaki, kembarannya tetap _keukeuh._ Berjanji kalau tidak akan mengambil ramuan aneh-aneh tapi yang normal saja.

"…"

Alasan macam apa itu?!

Mana ada ramuan yang di buat oleh _Sensei_ paling misterius di sekolahnya normal. Wajahnya saja sudah mengerikan apalagi obatnya?!

" _Niisan,_ berhenti menarik tanganku!" mencoba melepaskan genggaman kakaknya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Sedikit lagi, Hima. Nah itu dia!" berteriak kecil, penuh tawa puas. Saat kedua tubuh remaja itu berada di depan ruangan. Boruto tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk ke dalam sana. Sedangkan Himawari menatap sekitar. Takut-takut kalau _Senseinya_ datang lagi.

" _Niisan_ -" suaranya terdengar pelan, menatap bagaimana lincahnya gerakan Boruto melewati meja-meja penuh alat-alat kimia. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan senang seluruh ramuan-ramuan yang berjejer manis di sebuah rak.

Berbinar-binar, kedua tangannya cepat membuka lemari, dan pandangan itu tertuju pada satu ramuan. Menarik perhatiannya karena warna berwarna biru cerah, persis seperti warna kedua manik Ayahnya.

"Aku yakin obat ini tidak berbahaya." Bergumam dan mengangguk setuju, mengambil botol kecil di sana. Mengidahkan protesan adiknya.

"Cepat, _Niisan_. Sebelum _Sensei_ kemari!" berteriak panik, saat mendengar suara derap langkah dari tangga di sebelah sana.

"Iya, iya," mendengus singkat, sekarang di dalam genggamannya sebotol ramuan kecil telah berhasil ia ambil. Berteriak girang dalam hati, Boruto berlari menuju adiknya.

 **Grep!** Tangan itu menggenggam pergelangan Himawari, seraya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. Persis sekali dengan sang ayah. "Nah kalau seperti ini, aku bisa pulang dengan tenang~" berujar singkat, dan menarik gadis itu pergi dari sana secepatnya.

"Ugh!" kerucutan bibir sang Hyuuga bungsu bertambah panjang, di sertai kembungan pipi menahan kesal. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala yang otaknya sama miripnya dengan ayah mereka.

Benar-benar prilaku yang mirip. Tidak ada bedanya!

"Awas saja kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" mengerang, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Keduanya bergegas keluar dari sekolah secepatnya, sebelum gerbang di tutup sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali, sosok laki-laki berambut panjang di sana melihat jelas kelakuan murid-muridnya. Menyeringai dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

'Kutebak lusa mereka akan datang kembali menemuiku.' Berpikir singkat, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangannya. Masih dengan senyuman mengerikan dan tingkah anehnya.

Ya, Orochimaru melihat kedua remaja itu mengambil ramuannya.

Pantas saja beberapa ramuannya sering menghilang selama sebulan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih kesal, sepanjang perjalanan Himawari hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya, kedua maniknya menatap pohon Sakura yang berjejer indah di jalan. Jingga dan merah muda bercampur menjadi satu. Indah memang, tapi suasana hatinya sedang tidak ingin membahas itu. Kembungan pipi masih terlihat jelas-

Sedangkan Boruto yang melihat tingkah laku adiknya hanya mengerutkan kening. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah Hima, _Niisan_ yakin ramuan ini tidak akan berbahaya~" mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Apanya yang tidak berbahaya! _Niisan_ ini suka sekali mencari masalah!" berteriak kecil, dan berjalan mendahului pemuda pirang itu.

"O..oi!"

"Pokoknya kalau sampai nanti _Niisan_ menjadikan Shiro bahan percobaan lagi." Menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam sang kakak. Sebelum-

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ , kalau _Niisan_ sering mengambil ramuan Orochimaru _-sensei_! Biar nanti mereka memarahi dan menghukum _Niisan_!" mengancam Boruto, dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"….."

Meninggalkan kakaknya di sana. Membeku, mengendikkan bahunya. Mencoba untuk tidak mengidahkan ancaman adiknya.

'Aku yakin sekali ramuan berwarna menarik ini tidak berbahaya. Yakin seratus persen!' berujar dalam hati. Mengingat kalau sudah tidak ada Shiro lagi yang akan di gunakannya sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Jadi siapa yang akan ia gunakan?

"Hm," berpikir lama, mencari orang atau binatang yang tepat.

Sebelum helaan napas panjang terdengar-

"Hh, siapa yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaanku! Sudahlah, nanti saja kupikirkan." Mendengus kesal, dan mengejar adiknya di sana.

"Oi! Hima tunggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kediaman Uzumaki~**

* * *

" _Tadaima_ ~" mengucapkan kalimat itu singkat, helaan napas panjang Himawari lakukan. Gadis cantik itu melepaskan sepatunya, diikuti dengan Boruto di belakangnya.

"Awas kalau marah terus nanti wajahnya berkerut lho~" masih membujuk adiknya.

 **Sret!** Kedua manik sang Hyuuga bungsu langsung menatapnya tajam. "Wajahku ini masih _fresh Niisan_ , jadi berhentilah meledekku." Bukannya tenang malah bertambah marah. Hentakan kaki gadis itu semakin kuat. Boruto terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya. Berjalan hendak naik ke lantai atas, namun langsung berhenti seketika saat wajahnya menoleh ke samping. Tepat dimana sang ibu sering memasak.

Wajah itu memerah tanpa sebab, membuatnya bingung dan memilih mengikuti sang adik. Himawari menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan, berdiri kikuk menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa-" suaranya terhenti, melihat adiknya mengisyaratkan diri untuk diam.

Mengerutkan kening heran, Boruto mempercepat langkahnya. Berdiri tepat di samping Himawari.

'Ck, ada apa lagi memangnya?' berdecak dalam hati, saat kedua maniknya menatap ke dalam dapur.

"….." sukses bibirnya bungkam-

Memperhatikan dua orang sosok di sana-

Sang ayah dan sang ibu tengah-

"Uwaaa, _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ kenapa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di dapur." Mengecilkan suaranya, Himawari sukses menarik lengan kakaknya, menutup wajahnya dengan itu. Walau umurnya lima belas tahun juga, begini-begini hatinya masih polos sekali.

Memperhatikan laki-laki pirang di sana memeluk tubuh sang ibu dari belakang, dan mendapatkan ciuman yang sangat lama penuh gairah dari sang empunya. Itu cukup membuatnya pusing.

Dan untuk Boruto-

Maniknya menatap datar, menghela napas panjang. Melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya dan sang adik bergantian.

Baginya kegiatan orangtuanya sudah biasa ia lihat, tapi bagi adiknya berapa kali pun ia melihat tetap saja malu.

Tidak mau membuat adiknya bertambah pusing sebelum akhirnya nanti di pingsan.

"Ehem! _Tadaima Tousan, Kaasan_!" dirinya mendehem cukup keras, dan menyuarakan kalimat _'Tadaima'_ sekali lagi.

"…."

"….." sedetik tanpa respon, sampai akhirnya-

"E..eh! Uwaa, menjauh Naruto-kun!" sang Ibu yang pertama kali mendengar suara Boruto langsung saja melepaskan diri dari ciuman suaminya. Tak ayal saking kagetnya ia mendorong tubuh kekar di belakangnya tadi. Membuat laki-laki berumur tiga puluh dua itu terjungkal jatuh.

 **Bruk!**

" _Ittai_! Hinata kenapa kau mendorongku!" Naruto mengerang sakit, menatap heran tingkah laku istrinya.

Sedangkan Hinata-

Wanita itu mengidahkan rengekan suaminya dan memilih mendekati kedua buah hatinya. Sambil tersenyum kikuk, "A..ah, _Okaeri_ Boruto, Hima~" kedua Lavendernya memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana pandangan datar putranya dan sang putri yang kini bersembunyi di balik lengan Boruto dengan wajah memerah.

Oke, dia tahu sifat pemalu Himawari benar-benar menurun darinya. Ini gara-gara Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dari kantor dan memeluknya dari belakang, di tambah meminta ciuman selamat datang. Kan dia tidak bisa menolak.

Seringai kecil milik putranya terlihat, "Bagaimana rasanya dunia seperti milik berdua, _Kaasan_? Sampai-sampai tidak sadar kami datang~" mencoba menggoda ibunya di sana yang kini memerah.

"E..eh! Apa? _Kaasan_ hanya tidak mendengar saja panggilan kalian-" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, laki-laki yang tadinya terjungkal jatuh kini bangkit kembali memeluknya, mencium tengkuknya lembut tanpa malu sama sekali.

"Tega sekali kau menghentikan acara kedua orang tuamu Boru-"

 **Bletak!** Pukulan keras mendarat di puncak kepala Naruto. Hinata memukulnya, memperhatikan bagaimana putri manisnya kini bertambah malu, wajahnya memerah dan memeluk lengan sang kakak semakin erat.

"Uwaa! _Tousan Kaasan_ hentikan!" Himawari berteriak malu. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." Diikuti Boruto yang melangkahkan kakinya, masih menyeringai kecil seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang ayah.

' _Good Job_ putraku!' Naruto membatin senang, memperhatikan tubuh kedua anaknya menghilang menaiki tangga.

"…." Meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

"…"

"Ka..kalau begitu aku ingin melanjutkan kegiatan-" berniat untuk menghindari serangan suaminya.

"Eit! Kita belum selesai sayang~" tapi gagal saat lengan kekar itu memerangkap tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat, membuatnya memerah. Di usia mereka yang sudah kepala tiga namun, Naruto masihlah suka melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tu..tunggu dulu Naruto-kun!" mencegah wajah tampan tan itu semakin menjelajahi tengkuknya, mencium serta menjilatnya lembut. Tangannya gagal menghentikan kegiatan Naruto. Dirinya melenguh kecil,

"Diam dan nikmatilah~" berujar pelan.

Oke, Hinata rasa dirinya sudah di mabuk sekali lagi oleh sang suami. Membuatnya menyerah, membiarkan tangan-tangan lincah itu menjelajahi tubuhnya. Perlahan demi perlahan-

Menyentuh punggungnya, wajah, perpotongan lehernya, turun semakin turun, menggapai-

"Oh iya _Tousan, Kaasan_ , aku lupa mengingatkan. Minuman berwarna biru yang ada di meja sana jangan di minum ya. Pokoknya jangan di sentuh. Oke!"

"….."

Kegiatan keduanya bagaikan terhenti, saat melihat wajah Boruto kembali muncul tanpa rasa bersalah, menunjuk ke arah botol ramuan yang sempat ia simpan di sana. Dengan tidak pekanya, pemuda lima belas tahun itu sekali lagi melihat tindakan kedua orang tuanya yang semakin ekstrem.

"…." Ia terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan kedua orang di sana yang membeku menatapnya balik.

"Ck, ck, bisa tidak kalian berdua menahan diri sampai nanti malam. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku pingsan lagi." Dirinya berkata cepat, seraya melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

"….."

"…."

Membiarkan keduanya orang itu kembali diam-

Tanpa kata-kata-

Sebelum-

 **Bruk!**

"Kan sudah kubilang Naruto-kun jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Hinata mendorong tubuh suaminya pelan, mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Dan pergi ke dapur lagi.

Meninggalkan Naruto di sana-

"…."

Mendengus kesal, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, anak itu. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku~" mengendikkan bahunya singkat dan menatap ke arah botol yang di katakan oleh putranya tadi.

"…"

Terlihat menarik, dan rasa penasarannya muncul.

Laki-laki tampan itu mengelus dagunya pelan, sebelum akhirnya-

"Hm, hukuman karena sudah mengganggu acara orang tuanya~" seringaian kecil muncul di wajah Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati botol berwarna biru itu.

Mengambilnya seraya memastikan keadaan,

Aman-

"Ini kuambil dulu~" menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya, dengan sifat iseng yang di milikinya sejak lahir. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hm, apa ini?" melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam dapur. Mungkin dia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan Hinata yang sempat kesal padanya dengan ini~

Ide bagus!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masuk ke dalam dapur, memperhatikan bagaimana lincahnya tangan Hinata membuat makan malam di sana. Sebuah botol kecil kini di genggamannya.

Mendekati sang istri, " _Nee,_ Hinata-" hendak memperlihatkannya pada wanita itu. Tapi-

"Aku sedang memasak, bisakah Naruto-kun duduk atau mencari kegiatan lain. Mandi misalnya." Hinata memotong ucapannya, berkata cepat dan masih terfokus pada makanannya.

Oke, sepertinya wanita ini masih kesal.

Menghela napas panjang, sampai akhirnya botol kecil itu ia perlihat pada Hinata. "Kau tahu apa ini? Anak kita mengambilnya dari siapa, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dimana dia mendapatkannya."

"…." Kedua manik itu berhasil teralihnya sesaat, melihat botol berisi cairan berwarna biru terang.

"Mungkin itu sirup yang dia beli bersama Hima." Menjawab cepat, dan kembali lagi. Ia harus menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untuk sekarang dan besok. Mengingat esok adalah hari libur di musim semi, jadi mereka sekeluarga ingin melihat Hanami di taman Konoha. Sudah banyak yang mendatangi tempat itu. Dan Hinata tidak ingin ketinggalan kegiatan setiap tahun yang keluarganya lakukan.

Sedangkan Naruto-

Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, rencananya gagal. "Hinata, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tadi hanya sedikit kelewatan~" merengek bagaikan anak kecil.

"Hh, iya kelewatan sampai membuat putri kita hampir pingsan tadi." Mendengus kesal,

Pundak Naruto merosot seketika, mulai lagi mode ngambek sang istri. Berjalan lemas, memperhatikan botol kecil di tangannya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah rak piring, mengambil sebuah gelas di sana.

Laki-laki itu merasa haus, dan mungkin sirup yang di beli oleh Boruto bisa membuatnya tenang. Ya, sebagai hukuman untuk putranya yang pura-pura _innocent_ tadi, biarkan dia yang mencicipi minuman di tangannya.

'Hee, mungkin dia ingin membuat ini sirup pertama kali, jadi melarangku untuk menyentuh atau meminumnya~' Naruto tahu benar sifat anak-anaknya itu.

Membuatkan minuman untuk membujuk Hinata mungkin rencana selanjutnya yang akan berhasil.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, tangan itu dengan cekatan menuangkan sirup berwarna biru di botol itu. Warna yang menarik, membuatnya berpikir kalau minuman itu pasti akan enak. Pikirannya benar-benar pendek, tetap tidak berubah sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dua puluh menit berlalu~**

* * *

Dengan sebuah handuk di lehernya, rambut pirang yang basah terkena air. Serta pakaian yang baru, sang sulung Uzumaki berniat turun ke dapur untuk makan malam. Mungkin setelah membujuk adiknya-

Memperhatikan kamar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, berniat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Himawari-

 **Tap-Tap**

Salah satu tangannya sudah siap untuk mengetuk pint berwarna coklat di hadapannya.

Sebelum-

"Uwaaaa!"

"Kyaa, apa-apaan ini Naruto-kun!"

Gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan kedua orangtuanya dari bawah sana. Hidungnya mencium bau asap yang menyengat, serta melihat bagaimana kabut berwarna putih itu perlahan naik ke lantai atas.

Panik tentu saja-

 **Brak!** Pintu kamar Himawari terbuka sempurna dengan cepat. Gadis itu memandangnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?!"

"Tidak tahu, ayo kita lihat!" tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke bawah. Suara teriakan-teriakan kecil masih terdengar.

Entah telinganya yang salah dengar, tapi baik Himawari maupun Boruto mendengar suara ibu ayahnya kenapa seperti-

" _Tousan, Kaasan_ ada apa?!"

"…"

"Boruto, Himawari apa yang kalian bawa dari sekolah tadi?!"

"Kenapa kami jadi seperti ini?!"

Keempat manik itu kontan terbelalak sempurna. Tubuh mereka membeku, mendingin penuh dengan keringat kecil yang turun perlahan dari pelipis.

Keduanya saling pandang, mencoba memastikan kalau yang mereka lihat itu pasti ilusi-

" _Ni..Niisan_ , aku tidak salah lihat kan?" masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Menggenggam baju sang kakak.

"Mu..mungkin _Niisan_ yang salah lihat. Tidak mungkin _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ berubah menjadi-" ucapannya terhenti seketika.

Saat melihat kedua orangtuanya menjawab bersamaan. "Kenapa kami menjadi kecil seperti ini?! Jelaskan pada kami Boruto Uzumaki!"

"Himawari Uzumaki!"

Oke, apa yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah-

Sesosok tubuh mungil berkulit tan, rambut berwarna pirang serta garis pipi, dan pakaian yang terlihat kebesaran.

Diikuti dengan sesosok tubuh mungil gadis berambut indigo pendek yang mirip sekali dengan Himawari.

Keduanya berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, terlihat mungil dan manis untuk sesaat. Sebelum-

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan obat-obat aneh tadi?!" melihat pandangan tajam dari kedua orangtuanya.

"E..eh!"

Reflek membeku sempurna, keduanya kikuk. Saling memandang. Himawari yang mencubit pinggang kakaknya,

'Lihat! Ternyata ramuan Orochimaru- _sensei_ sekarang membuat _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ mengecil!'

Boruto mengernyit kikuk-

Membatin kecil, mencoba untuk tertawa kecil namun gagal, saat melihat sosok mungil di sana semakin mendekatinya.

"Jelaskan sekarang, anak-anak kami yang manis~"

"…."

'Mati aku!'

Ya, dia akan di hukum berat setelah ini-

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Karena fic ini sudah tamat dan berkisar lima chapter aja, Mushi usahakan apdet cepat jika banyak yang suka :) Cuman fic ringan dengan konflik seuprit ehehe XD

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mom? Dad?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

 **Warning : TeenBoruHima! ChibiNaruHina! Typos, OOC.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Day Care~**

* * *

Meneguk ludah berkali-kali, betapa inginnya pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu melarikan diri dari tempatnya sekarang juga. Kalau saja-

"Jangan harap _Niisan_ bisa kabur." Bisikan kecil dan penuh penekanan keluar dari bibir adiknya, dengan salah satu tangan yang menggenggam erat baju miliknya. Fix, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Pandangannya tertuju cepat pada Himawari, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melepaskan tangannya, beralih lagi ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang kini dengan senyum manis ala anak-anak perlahan mendekatinya.

Oke, senyuman itu sangat mengerikan di pikirannya-

Sang Hyuuga bungsu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak mau sama sekali menerima _deathglare_ sang kakak. Menarik semakin kuat baju Boruto, " _Kaasan, Tousan, Niisan_ yang punya ide mengambil ramuan aneh itu. Jangan salahkan aku!" bibirnya berujar cepat, reflek membuat pemuda di sampingnya mendelik galak-

"Hima-" hendak memarahi adiknya yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, sebelum-

"Ooo, jadi biang masalahnya itu kau lagi Boruto~" suara imut bercampur amarah keluar dari sang ayah. Pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Dengan senyuman manis, dan kedua tangannya yang saling mengepal siap untuk menjitak kepalanya kapan saja.

Sedangkan Hinata juga ikut-ikutan, terseok-seok dengan baju kebesarannya ia berjalan mencoba terlihat garang tapi yang ada-

"Boruto, _Kaasan_ tidak menyangka kau-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kaki mungil itu tak sengaja tersandung pakaian dan alhasil-

"Kyaa!"

 **Bruk!** Reflek gadis kecil itu terjatuh dengan kedua tangannya yang menarik baju Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki turut serta bergabung. Sedetik berlalu dan pemuda berambut pirang serta gadis indigo di sana melihat dengan jelas-

" _Ka..Kaasan, Tousan_ tidak apa-apa?" keduanya mengernyit kikuk, menatap kedua anak-anak itu jatuh tertelungkup mencium lantai.

"…."

"….." tidak ada jawaban, mereka berdua panik. Seketika mensejajarkan diri pada keadaan orang tuanya sekarang.

"Ugh-" erangan kecil terdengar-

Diikuti dengan kedua anak kecil itu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tadi, mereka kompak memperlihatkan wajah sakit. Hinata yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibir.

Terlihat manis tentu saja, Himawari hampir berteriak senang melihatnya. Kalau saja-

"Ke..kenapa sakit sekali? Ugh-kakiku..Naruto-kun kakiku sakit-"

"Aku juga sakit Hinata, hidungku sakit~"

Keempat pasang mata itu bertambah bingung saat memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang tuanya yang semakin aneh. Keduanya saling memandang, memperlihatkan wajah sakit, mengerang, dan merengek-

Sebelum akhirnya-

Dari kedua pelupuk mereka menggenang setetes air mata-

"Sakit..wajahku sakit-"

"Boruto, Hima, kaki _Kaasan_ sakit…badan _Kaasan_ juga-Huaaaaa!"

"Huaaaa! Sakit-sakit!"

"…."

Membelalakan matanya, tambah panik. "Eh! _Kaasan, Tousan_ kenapa menangis?!" Boruto berteriak, Himawari sukses mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang kini menangis dengan air mata yang bercucuran kemana-mana. Mengeluhkan rasa sakit di wajah serta kaki mereka. Menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menghapus air mata, tapi nihil.

"Kenapa kaki _Tousan_ sakit sekali! Huaaa, perih, sakit!" Naruto menangis makin keras, sangat sepadan dengan wujud anak kecilnya sekarang.

"Hiks, sakit, Boruto ambilkan-hiks obat, kaki _Kaasan_ perih~" sedangkan Hinata menangis dalam diam, sesenggukan. Mereka merengek di lantai, melihat bagaimana sedikit darah serta goresan keluar dari lutut mereka.

"E..eh, tu..tunggu sebentar!" panik bercampur kaget, pemuda pirang itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari secepat mungkin mencari kotak obat-obatan. Meninggalkan sang adik yang kini bingung harus melakukan apa. Melihat kedua anak kecil yang notabene ayah dan ibunya menangis, merengek.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!' batinnya, melihat ke segala arah. Mencari sesuatu untuk membuat orang tuanya berhenti menangis.

"Huaa!" Naruto menangis semakin keras, hilang sudah rasa amarahnya tadi di gantikan sakit berdenyut di hidungnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sang imut, dengan pipi yang memerah dan kaki yang bergerak terus di lantai.

"….."

Tidak ada pilihan lain-

Tanpa menunggu lama, kedua tangan sang gadis indigo dengan lembut menarik kedua tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Kaasan, Tousan_ kita ke ruang tamu dulu ya. Obati luka-lukanya," berujar pelan, mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan Hinata.

Menggendong kedua orang itu, "Hiks-kenapa..kenapa _Kaasan_ bisa menangis seperti ini? _Kaasan_ tidak mengerti, padahal-hiks-hanya terjatuh-"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, " _Tousan_ tidak cengeng-hiks-tapi kenapa luka ini perih sekali!" berteriak gemas di sertai tangisan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, di tanya seperti itupun Himawari sendiri tidak tahu. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa dengan mudah menangis seperti itu. Yang terlewat di pikirannya hanya satu-

Ramuan aneh itu bukan hanya membuat tubuh ayah ibunya mengecil, tapi juga membuat hormon tubuh mereka seperti kembali lagi menjadi anak kecil. Mudah menangis, sensitive dan rawan terluka.

Terbukti dari kejadian tadi, otaknya memang tidak sepintar Sarada teman sekelasnya. Tapi ia bisa langsung tahu kalau keanehan dari ramuan Senseinya tidak hanya itu.

'Aku harus berhati-hati, bisa saja _Kaasan dan Tousan_ mengeluarkan reaksi lain lagi.' Membatin, seraya menatap kedua orang tua dalam gendongannya yang kini bisa semakin mengendalikan tangisan mereka.

Di tambah lagi-

Sepertinya-

Ia tahu benar kalau-

"Hinata jangan menangis terus, aku jadi ikut-ikutan nih!" Naruto dengan sesenggukan mengulurkan tangannya menghapus air mata sang istri di hadapannya, menghapus ingus Hinata membuat gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"U..um, tapi masih sakit Naruto-kun-"

"Ssh, nanti aku hilangkan sakitnya, hus hus sakit pergi!" pemuda kecil itu meniup lutut Hinata, padahal dirinya sendiri masih sakit.

"Hihi, geli..geli Naruto-kun~" kikik geli muncul dari bibir gadis kecil itu,

"Aku juga masih sakit Hinata, sembuhkan~" dengan kedua mata penuh linangan, menatap sang istri. Melihat Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan mendekatkan dirinya. Memberi sebuah kecupan manis di hidung merah Naruto.

"Hilang, hilanglah~" menyenandungkan doa penghilang sakit miliknya.

"…."

Nah kan-

Wajah Himawari memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya yang tidak berubah dalam wujud apapun mereka sekarang. Mau besar mau kecil sama saja-

"Bi..bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di hadapanku _Kaasan, Tousan_. A..aku malu." Gadis indigo itu mengalihkan pandangan, saat melihat tangisan ayah ibunya berhenti. Sudah di bilang bukan, kalau dia tidak tahan melihat hal-hal mesra seperti itu. Salahkan sifat ibunya yang di turunkan padanya.

"….."

"…"

Kedua anak kecil itu menghentikan kegiatannya, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil, menghapus kedua air mata mereka kompak.

Sampai-

"Hima benar-benar putri kami yang paling manis~" mereka bersamaan mengangkat wajah dan mencium kedua pipi Himawari baik kanan ataupun kiri. Membuat sang empunya tersentak-

" _Ka..Kaasan, Tousan_ -"

"Kalau kau memang ingin ciuman dari kami, kan tinggal bilang saja~"

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu~" dengan senyuman manis serta seringai kecil dari orang tuanya. Wajah Himawari semakin memerah.

"A..aku tidak cemburu _Kaasan, Tousan_! Aku hanya malu saja!"

"Hee benarkah~"

Sukseslah dia di kerjai oleh ayah ibunya-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membawa sebuah kotak obat-obatan, dengan napas terengah-engah Boruto muncul dari balik pintu. Mengira bahwa tangisan ayah ibunya akan semakin mengeras kalau dirinya tidak cepat-cepat membawa obat. Tapi ternyata-

"Huaa ternyata kalau di perhatikan baik-baik putri kita sudah besar ya, Hinata?"

"Um, aku juga tidak mengira akan secepat ini~"

Kedua matanya melihat baik ibu ataupun ayahnya kini tidak lagi menangis, malah mereka berdua duduk di pangkuan Himawari, memainkan rambut pendek adiknya gemas. Dan terkadang mencubit pipi gadis itu. Sedangkan sang empunya sendiri, sepertinya dia kewalahan. Terbukti dari tindak tanduknya yang kikuk dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Wajahnya memerah, mendengar godaan-godaan manis dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dan di tambah lagi-

" _Nee,_ Hinata kebetulan tubuh kita mengecil. Ayo main kejar-kejaran!"

Boruto sontak kaget mendengar teriakan ayahnya. Sepertinya anak kecil pirang itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oh, ayo Naruto-kun! Kita main!"

Bertambah kaget, saat melihat kedua anak kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Himawari dan berniat untuk berlari mengitari ruang tamu. Seolah-olah rasa sakit tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Kita main sampai puas!"

Sebelum tentu saja-

"…."

" _Tousan, Kaasan_ kalian kenapa bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu?" pernyataan polos yang keluar dari bibir Boruto sukses menghentikan gerakan orangtuanya.

"….."

Baik Naruto ataupun Hinata langsung kaget, tubuh mereka menegang, menatap wajah putra mereka di sana dan reflek-

"Eh! Ehem! Ta..tadi kami hanya bercanda, benarkan Hinata?!" bak tertangkap basah, Naruto segera mengembalikan sikap kerennya. Mendehem keras, menaikkan wibawa seorang ayah yang tadinya sempat luntur.

Hinata kelabakan, wajahnya memerah. Malu sekali mendapati putranya melihat keadaan mereka tadi. "E..eh! Be..benar sekali Naruto-kun! Kami berdua tadi hanya bercanda!" wanita-ehem-anak kecil itu pun mengembalikan sikap keibuannya. Mencoba tersenyum lembut tapi gagal. Yang ada wajahnya tambah merah.

"….."

Oke, Boruto merasakan sendiri keanehan kedua orangtuanya. Pemuda itu langsung menatap sang adik. Memberikan telepati kepadanya-

'Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu?!'

Himawari mendelik, 'Mana aku tahu! Ini semua salah _Niisan_ , ramuan yang _Niisan_ ambil pasti memberikan efek bagi tubuh _Tousan dan Kaasan.'_

'Apa maksudmu?!'

' _Niisan_ lihat sendiri kan tadi?! Sikap mereka berubah, benar-benar seperti anak kecil walaupun hanya sebentar! Itu gawat _Niisan_!'

Mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ayah ibunya yang kini berdiri di sana menjaga image. Keningnya berkerut, mengulang kembali rekaan ingatan tadi-

Bagaimana sikap kedua orangtuanya yang berubah perlahan-

Kembali lagi seperti semula-

Dan-

"Boruto sampai kapan kau mau membawa obat-obatan itu bersamamu?! Kaki kami masih perih!"

"…"

Nah-

Kan-

Baru saja tadi ia memikirkan sikap orangtuanya-

Dan sekarang mereka kembali merengek layaknya anak kecil-

"Cepat! Nanti kalau kami berdua mati bagaimana?!"

"Setelah itu kau harus menjelaskan kejahilanmu ini pada kami!" Naruto berseru keras, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya. Menahan amarah dengan wajah imut-imut seperti itu.

"…"

'Arghh! Maafkan kejahilanku ini _Kami-sama_!' fix, Boruto makin bingung sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengobati kaki serta hidung yang memerah akibat terjatuh tadi, berkali-kali Naruto menepis tangan Himawari.

"Aish, pelan-pelan Hima. Luka ini perih sekali!" berteriak kecil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dengan menggenggam erat jemari Hinata yang kini ikut diobati oleh Boruto. Gadis kecil itu pun meringis, dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Sedangkan kedua remaja di sana, saling bertatapan kompak, sampai akhirnya Boruto tidak tahan lagi. Perubahan sikap kedua orangtuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia jadi merasa bukan merawat ayah ibunya tapi merawat dua anak kecil yang cengeng dan suka merengek.

" _Tousan, Kaasan_ , sikap kalian aneh sekali setelah berubah seperti ini." Berujar pelan, menatap ayah ibunya bergantian, seraya menempelkan _band-aid_ pada luka sang ibu.

"…." Kedua anak kecil itu lantas terdiam kompak, saling menoleh, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sampai akhirnya dengusan dari Naruto keluar, ia mencoba turun dari sofa membuat Himawari tersentak reflek memundurkan tubuhnya. Melihat bagaimana sang ayah kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan yang menyampir di pinggangnya. Sengaja mengadahkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap kedua anaknya.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Boruto. Kami ini masih baik-baik saja, lihat _Tousanmu_ ini tetap keren dan berwibawa seperti biasanya, ha ha ha!" dengan senyuman bangga, dan tertawa ala bapak-bapak. Sukses membuat kedua remaja di sana _sweatdrop._

Sementara Hinata terkikik geli, mengangguk setuju, dan tak lupa bertepuk tangan. "Ahaha, iya Naruto-kun tetap keren!" tidak malu-malu seperti biasanya lagi, malah dia ikut kegirangan.

Pemuda kecil pirang menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, wajahnya memerah. Mengeluarkan cengiran rubah, seraya menghampiri istri mungilnya.

"Kau memang pengertian Hinata, sini aku cium~" hendak menarik tubuh Hinata dan menciumnya. Tapi langsung terhenti oleh lengan putranya-

"Eittt! Masih kecil tidak boleh cium-ciuman!" Boruto lupa akal, melihat anak kecil mesra-mesraan di depan matanya, membuat ia lupa jati diri ayah ibunya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Buuuu, kau tidak seru Boruto. Pantas saja sampai sekarang masih tidak punya pacar~"

"….."

"…"

Kenapa pembicaraan ayahnya jadi melenceng ke sana kemari?! Suasana hening sejenak, Boruto membeku, wajahnya mengkerut tidak suka. Di tambah lagi, saat melihat sosok adiknya terkejut dan hendak mengucapkan satu kalimat terlarang-

" _Tousan_ bicara apa, _Niisan_ itu kan sudah punya Sara-hmphhh!" tangan pemuda pirang itu langsung gesit membungkam bibir ceplas-ceplos adiknya. Mengidahkan tatapan heran kedua orang tuanya.

Sudah jelas Himawari tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting-

"Ahaha, jangan dengarkan Hima _Tousan, Kaasan_. Tadi dia hanya salah bicara!" masih menutup mulut Himawari dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya. Mencoba lepas, sebelum melihat tatapan sangar sang kakak.

"…."

Sukses membuatnya nyengir kecil, menghantarkan telepati kembali-

'Hehe, _Gomen Niisan_ ~'

"Tadi aku dengar kata _'Sara'_ sepertinya mirip nama seseorang-" Naruto hendak memikirkan perkataan putrinya.

"Huaaa! Itu nama makanan kesukaanku! Salada ya bukan Sarada tapi Salada!" Boruto mengelak-

"…."

 **Krik-**

"…."

Betapa inginnya Himawari menyentil kening kakak polosnya itu, giliran seperti ini saja otak Boruto lama sekali bekerjanya. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, sampai-sampai membuat ayah ibunya sekarang terdiam-

Mencerna perkataan kakaknya-

"…."

Sampai-

"…"

 **Smirk~**

Keduanya kompak menyeringai kecil, "Heee, jadi Sarada itu pacarmu sekarang~" suara kecil yang di keluarkan Naruto pelan, beriiringan dengan tubuh Boruto yang membeku.

"Aku tidak menyangka Boruto suka dengan Sarada, putri Sakura-chan~" Hinata terkikik senang, menatap putranya.

"….."

Sedangkan sang empunya sendiri kini mengedipkan kedua matanya, menatap balik ke arah adiknya-

"Ta..tadi aku bilang apa?" ia bertanya, takut-takut kalau-

Himawari mendesah panjang, " _Niisan_ bilang sendiri kalau orang yang kau suka itu Sarada- _neesan_ ~"

"…."

"Ahaha, putra kita akhirnya punya pacar!"

"Bawa ke sini, kenalkan lagi Sarada pada kami!"

"Iya, sekali-kali ajak dia makan bersama!"

Oke, Hinata dan Naruto mulai bertingkah lagi, melupakan masalah wibawa dan kekerenan tadi. Teralih oleh pembicaraan pacar-pacaran anaknya.

Mereka berlari kecil, berteriak mengitari tubuh Boruto dan Himawari. Terkikik, mengeluarkan godaan seperti yang dilakukan pada Himawari.

"Aaaa, Aku jadi tidak sabar memberitahukannya pada Sakura-chan~" Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Kukira anak ingusan sepertimu tidak akan ada yang suka apalagi berpacaran. Ternyata _Tousan_ salah! Ahaha, Sarada memang manis sih!" Naruto menggoda semakin menjadi-jadi.

Himawari yang menahan tawa, melihat wajah pucat kakaknya.

"…"

"…."

Dan Boruto yang-

"Aaaa! Aku harus segera bertemu Orochimaru _-sensei_!"

Sumpah dia menyesal mengambil obat milik gurunya itu tanpa permisi, kalau efek yang di keluarkan akan jadi seperti ini.

Sekarang rahasianya sudah ketahuan-

Dia malu setengah mati-

Ck, ck, salah sendiri-

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Wahaha akhirnya apdet lagi :D Nah di sini ada yang nanya2 gitu, buat yang sering baca fic buatan Mushi kalian pasti tahu kan kalau author ababil ini menganut aliran alur lambat #tendang# jadi semua fic yang mushi buat pasti lambat, alurnya emang sengaja di buat gitu sih wkwk :v

Nah pas di chap satu ada yang nemuin mushi nulis Himawari "Sang Hyuuga muda" ahaha ibunya dia kan Hinata Hyuuga, jadi nggak apa-apa kan mushi make nama Hyuuga juga, biar ga Uzumaki aja wahaha :v Dan mushi sengaja buat di sini BoruHima anak kembar #biar beda dikit#tapi tetap Boruto lahir lebih dulu dari Hima #yah sekitar selang beberapa menit atau jam# :)

Hinata sama Naruto menikah pas umur tujuh belas tahun #tabook#maafkan mushi yang buat mereka nikah muda# wkwk :v

* * *

Arigatou atas respon dari fic ini, XD sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya :)

* * *

 **Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mom? Dad?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Family, Humor, Romance**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

 **Warning : TeenBoruHima! ChibiNaruHina! Typos, OOC.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Night with Chibi Tousan, Kaasan~**

* * *

Cemberut, sekarang baik Naruto, Hinata maupun Himawari melihat jelas bagaimana sosok berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Setelah puas meledek pemuda remaja itu, dan baru setengah sadar kalau kini Boruto sedang dalam mode ngambek-

Tidak ada tanggapan membuat tawa Naruto dan Hinata terhenti, keduanya saling pandang dan melirik-lirik ke arah putra mereka.

Sedangkan Himawari masih terkikik geli, tidak tahan melihat kepolosan kakaknya tadi-

Dan untuk Boruto sendiri-

Di balik tampang sangar dan mode ngambeknya, dia sukses guling-guling dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah, dan berulang kali ingin menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok. Tentu saja dalam hati, kalau di kenyataan mana berani ia melakukannya.

'Arghh! Sekarang _Kaasan dan Tousan_ tahu rahasiaku! Kenapa ini _author_ malah nulis aku jadi keceplosan segala lagi!' mengerang kesal, dan menyalahkan penulisnya. Tidak menyadari kalau kedua sosok mungil _aka_ sang orang tua perlahan mendekatinya.

Dengan wajah polos andalan mereka, berdiri di depan Boruto. Hinata mencubit pipi putranya. Pemuda remaja itu tengah dalam posisi duduk jadi dia bisa dengan gampang menjangkaunya-

 **Gyutt~**

" _Ittai_!" sang Uzumaki pirang meringis sakit, hendak menghindar tapi tidak bisa.

" _Nee,_ jangan ngambek seperti itu. Hanya karena _Kaasan dan Tousan_ tahu rahasiamu~" gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis, Naruto mengangguk semangat. Membuat Boruto yang tadinya mengerucut sebal perlahan kembali seperti semula.

" _Tousan_ janji tidak akan menceritakan rahasiamu pada siapapun~" sang ayah ikut-ikutan. Boruto makin tenang-

Menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan malu-malu ayam-

"…"

"Benar _Tousan dan Kaasan_ tidak akan beritahu siapapun?!" sedikit mendelik untuk meyakinkan kedua anak kecil itu-

Mereka mengangguk kompak-

"…"

Fiuh~

Syukurlah kalau begitu, helaan napas lega segera sang Uzumaki keluarkan. Hendak diiringi dengan senyuman kecil-

"Baguslah kalau-"

Sebelum-

Naruto mengangkat jempol penuh semangat, Hinata mengedip imut, "Kami hanya akan mengatakannya pada keluarga Sarada, jadi kau tenang saja Boruto." Dengan wajah polos bak malaikat mengatakan kalimat tadi menghentikan perkataan sang empunya seketika-

"….."

Wajah itu kembali datar-

Ia tarik kata-katanya kembali-

Buang, telan, bakar semua kalimatnya tadi!

"Ugaaah! Itu malah lebih parah!" dirinya yang sukses berteriak malu, dan Himawari yang guling-guling di lantai saking tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ahaha! Tahu rasa kau _Niisan_ , baru tahu kan bagaimana rasanya di bully oleh _Tousan, Kaasan_?" bukannya membantu malah tertawa. Sungguh membuat Boruto ingin mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ adiknya.

Sangat-

Hima awas kau-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghentikan acara tawa mereka saat mendengar suara familiar berasal dari perut Boruto dan Himawari. Membuat Hinata mengerjapkan manik bulatnya, menatap kedua putra putrinya yang kini tertawa kikuk.

" _Kaasan_ kami lapar," Boruto yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan merasa tertolong dengan suara berisik perutnya.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, pemuda kecil itu bersidekap di depan dada, dan mengangguk setuju. Memang benar sejak kejadian tadi, mereka belum makan malam.

Hinata terkikik geli, mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, _Kaasan_ akan melanjutkan acara masak di dapur kalau begitu~" dengan senandung pelan, dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"…"

Hh~

Boruto lega-

Kedua orang tuanya ternyata tidak ada mengungkit masalah ramuan itu-

Syukur-

"Jangan lupakan hukumanmu, _Kaasan_ tidak akan memberikan _Ramen_ selama dua minggu."

"He?" tubuh sang Uzumaki membeku, mendengar suara jelas nan dingin sang ibu. Dia tidak salah dengarkan?! Kupingnya tidak bermasalah kan?!

Tangan itu mulai gemetar, tingkah alaynya kembali muncul-

" _Ka..Kaasan_ pasti bercanda kan? _Kaasan_ jahat sekali!"

Tubuh mungil di hadapannya berbalik cepat, memperlihatkan wajah nan menakutkan dengan sebuah senyuman terukir. Boruto merinding disko, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi? Katakan sekali lagi?" Hinata berujar, putranya reflek menggeleng kencang.

"A..aa! Bu..bukan apa-apa, ahaha…ahaha!" tertawa gugup, mengalihkan pandangan. Bersiul tanpa arah, sampai akhirnya Hinata mengangguk kecil. Gadis kecil nan manis itu berbalik kembali, dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Oke! _Kaasan_ akan melanjutkan masakan tadi~" senandung itu terdengar lagi, akhirnya dia bisa memasak dengan tenang.

Himawari ragu.

Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu memperhatikan semua tingkah laku ibu dan ayahnya, sangat ragu. Apa..apa gadis sekecil ibunya bisa melanjutkan acara memasaknya?! Di tambah lagi letak kompor, lalu masakan, dan meja makan yang jelas-jelas harus membuat sang empunya berjinjit untuk menggapainya.

Dan tidak kalah pentingnya lagi-

"Masak, masak, hm~hm-kyaa!"

Nah kan baru saja dia mau bilang, kaki ibunya sudah tersandung untuk yang kedua kali. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh di lantai datar seperti itu, atau memang ibunya yang sejak kecil memang suka ceroboh?

Sang gadis indigo panik, "Uwa, awas _Kaa-"_ belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya, kedua manik itu kini menangkap dengan jelas. Sosok sang ayah yang dengan sigap menarik tangan ibunya, membuat gadis mungil itu tidak jadi jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?!" Naruto panik, menepuk pipi istrinya.

Hinata mengangguk malu, "A..aa, iya Naruto-kun, _gomen_ aku hampir jatuh lagi~"

"Dasar~"

Sang Uzumaki pirang menggeleng kecil, tersenyum, dan dengan lembut menyentil pelan kening wanita-ah gadis mungil di depannya, mengedipkan mata entah kenapa, "Makanya hati-hati, sayang~"

Sang Hyuuga makin malu, nyaris memerah sempurna, " _Mo..Mou_ Naruto-kun~"

"Ahaha~"

Bunga Sakura bertebaran di mana-mana.

"….."

"…."

 **Bruk-**

Boruto mendengus pelan, baru saja berniat menutup mata adiknya. Kedua matanya malah sukses membulat lebar, berteriak histeris-

"Hima! Jangan tinggalkan _Niisan_ di sini!"

Himawari pingsan di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, keadaan Himawari pingsan tadi sudah teratasi. Dengan teriakan mendengung dari sang kakak yang sukses membuatnya terbangun cepat, tak lupa segera menyundul kepala pemuda pirang itu di dekatnya.

Boruto mengusap keningnya yang memerah akibat sundulan Himawari, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Bergumam terus menerus, dan memandang ke arah adiknya,

Himawari mendengus, sudah kelima kalinya ia mendengar gumaman sang kakak yang entah kenapa di sengaja sekali terdengar keras. Jelas-jelas dia bisa dengar, maniknya menatap Boruto datar-

"Oke, aku minta maaf _Niisan_. Tapi bukan salahku juga, aku hanya menyundul _Niisan_ agar suara _Niisan_ bisa di hentikan. Itu membuat kupingku sakit, bahkan aku tidak bisa pingsan dengan tenang." Himawari mulai ngawur.

Masih cemberut, Boruto tanpa aba-aba menunjuk keningnya yang memerah, "Lihat kening _Niisan_ jadi merah seperti ini, tenagamu itu memang tidak bisa di kontrol."

Gadis indigo itu shock, kedua maniknya membulat di sertai gelengan kencang, tidak setuju dengan ucapan sang kakak, "Apa?! Tenagaku baik-baik saja kok! _Niisan_ jangan cengeng hanya karena aku menyundul keningmu!" ia berteriak kesal.

Boruto mendelik, "Siapa yang cengeng?!" wajahnya memerah,

"Lihat kan, sekarang wajah _Niisan_ memerah. Huu _Niisan_ cengeng, cengeng~" Himawari semakin menjadi-jadi, mengejek kakaknya memang menyenangkan. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah, dan entah kenapa kedua remaja itu jadi lupa dimana mereka berada.

" _Niisan_ tidak cengeng!"

"Cengeng!"

"…"

Hinata-

Naruto-

Kedua pasangan itu saling pandang, sang Hyuuga menggeleng pelan. Sejak kapan kedua putra putrinya ini suka sekali bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil.

Kedua manik Lavendernya menatap perlahan, mereka masih bertengkar-

Berdecak dalam hati, sementara sang suami sudah berjalan dan berusaha untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dapur.

Menepuk keningnya, Hinata berkacak pinggang. Gadis mungil itu berjalan mendekati putra putrinya, "Hima, Boruto bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" mencoba melerai mereka berdua. Sebelum kedua remaja itu kompak menatapnya.

" _Kaasan_ , masa _Niisan_ malah menyalahkanku saat pingsan tadi, aku kan tidak sengaja menyundul keningnya."

Boruto tidak mau kalah-

"Tapi sundulannya itu membuat keningku memerah, lihat!"

"….."

Hinata tidak mengira dia akan mengeluarkan jurus _ultimatenya_ ini untuk mendiamkan kedua putra putrinya-

Lihat saja-

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sesaat, sampai-

"Himawari, _Kaasan_ benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putri _Kaasan_ yang sedang marah ini dulunya sesosok gadis mungil yang _brother complex_ ~" menggeleng kecil, dan menatap Himawari terlebih dahulu. Membuat sang empunya hampir tersedak, reflek menoleh balik menatap ibunya.

Panik, "A…apa! Aku..aku bukan _brother complex Kaasan_!" merengek pelan, menghampiri sang ibu.

Hinata berpura-pura tidak dengar, mengalihkan pandangan. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat masak, masih tidak sadar sendiri dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Mm, apa lagi~ Oh, _Kaasan_ ingat sekali saat Hima menangis kencang gara-gara _Niisanmu_ pergi hanya untuk belanja saja. Merengek pada _Kaasan_ , dan bilang ingin ikut juga~"

"E..eee! _Kaasan_ jangan katakan itu!" Himawari panik, semakin mempercepat langkahnya, hendak menghentikan gadis mungil yang kini terdengar seolah tidak peduli dengan teriakannya.

Sementara Naruto mengangguk setuju melihat wajah putrinya memerah, dan Boruto yang terlihat sekali setuju dengan perkataan ibunya. Sang empunya tertawa keras, nyaris menangis, "Ahaha! Lihat Hima! Bahkan _Kaasan_ saja tahu kau ini _brother complex_ , jadi tidak usah pura-pura galak seperti tadi. Ahaha!"

" _Niisan_! Hentikan tawamu!" berteriak malu, sembari menangkap sang ibu. Tapi gadis kecil itu terlihat cepat menghindar, dengan tubuhnya yang kecil mudah baginya untuk menyelinap ke bawah meja, oh atau bahkan bisa sedikit melihat gerakan sang putri.

"Oh atau lagi saat Hima tidak bisa tidur tanpa _Niisannya_ , dan merengek ingin sekamar. Jadi _Kaasan_ akhirnya membiarkan kalian berdua tidur dengan tentram bersama~"

Makin merah, "Uwaa! _Mou Kaasan_ iya, iya aku mengerti! Jangan ceritakan lagi!" setengah merengek dan paham maksud ibunya.

Boruto makin menjadi-jadi, dia sendiri tidak sadar. Hinata yang melihatnya mendengus pelan, mendehem singkat, dan dengan cepat-

Tanpa mengidahkan tawa keras putranya di sana-

"Um, yang lainnya lagi dan _Kaasan_ tidak akan pernah lupa saat Boruto terlihat panik sekali saat Hima terjatuh, kakinya sedikit terluka tapi putra _Kaasan_ sudah menangis keras sekali. Seakan-akan Hima terkena penyakit hebat~"

"Uhuk!" Boruto fix tersedak tawanya sendiri, tubuh pemuda pirang itu menegang cepat.

"Ah! _Kaasan_ masih ingat wajah imut Boruto saat mau mengalah untuk Hima-chan, oh atau saat putra _Kaasan_ terlihat tidak suka ketika adiknya di ganggu sama teman laki-lakinya. _Protektive,_ pemalu, manja, suka cemberut, terus-"

"Ugyaaa! Jangan ceritakan lagi _Kaasan_!" Boruto ikut-ikutan mengejar sang ibu, panik kedua orang itu memerah kompak. Mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang di katakan gadis mungil di sana sungguh membuat rahasia mereka terbongkar sempurna.

Sang ibu lah yang memegang semuanya-

Hinata berhenti berbicara, menatap Himawari dan Boruto bersamaan, masih dengan senyum kecilnya, "Jadi apa perlu _Kaasan_ bicara lagi tentang masa lalu manis kalian berdua, putra-putriku tercinta~" senandung indah mengalun.

Kedua remaja itu sukses menggeleng kencang-

"Tidak! Kami menyerah, _Kaasan_ menang. Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" kompak berteriak kecil.

"…."

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, membatin dalam hati, 'Mereka benar-benar lupa kalau Hinata sangat mengerikan saat marah, ahaha~'

Hinata menghela napas panjang-

"Hh, baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang bantu _Kaasan_ menyiapkan makan malam~" terlihat lega, dan berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Gadis mungil itu dengan polos tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ketiga orang di sana, melangkahkan kaki mendekati kompor masak.

"…."

"Sekarang _Kaasan_ harus menghangatkan-" perkataan Hinata terhenti, gadis mungil itu menghentikan juga langkahnya, wajahnya mengadah tanpa sadar.

"….."

Himawari terdiam,

Boruto mengalihkan pandangan-

" _Are_? Kenapa _Kaasan_ tidak bisa menjangkaunya?" kening mungil itu berkerut heran, ia mencoba menjinjitkan kaki.

"Ugh! Sejak kapan kompor masak di sini jadi tinggi?!" masih tidak sadar, entah pikirannya yang polos atau apa.

Jemari mungil itu masih mencoba menghidupkan kompor dengan susah payah, "Ugh, setidaknya.. _Kaasan_ bisa menghidupkan-" nyaris kakinya terpeleset gara-gara terlalu fokus.

 **Sret-**

"Eh!"

Boruto, Himawari panik-

Naruto shock.

Kedua remaja itu lagi-lagi tak cepat tanggap dan sekarang mereka semakin bingung saat mendapati sang ibu tak sengaja menginjak bajunya yang kebesaran-

 **Duk!**

" _I..Ittai!"_ merengek keras, saat mendapati keningnya terbentur meja dapur untuk memasak yang terbuat dari beton dan di lapisi keramik berwarna putih. Gadis mungil yang sedetik lalu terlihat mengerikan kini kembali lagi menjadi cengeng.

" _Ka..Kaasan Daijoubu_?!" gadis indigo itu menghampiri ibunya, mengelus kening gadis mungil di dekatnya.

"Padahal _Kaasan_ hanya mau membuat makan malam, kenapa malah terbentur, _ittai yo~_ " setitik air mata kembali menggenang.

Naruto panik turun dari kursinya, menghampiri sang istri, "Huee Hinata jangan takut, aku di sini! Akan kuobati lagi lukamu!" dengan penuh semangat, meniup-niup kening gadis mungil itu.

"Sakit Naruto-kun, lihat jadi memerah seperti ini."

"Yosh-yosh, jangan menangis~"

"….."

"…"

Pandangan datar-

Boruto terdiam, menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Kenapa dia bisa lupa, kalau fakta bahwa tubuh ayah ibunya masih dalam bentuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Hh, aura seram _Kaasan_ mengaburkan pandanganku~" menghela napas panjang, dan tidak ada pilihan lain lagi-

Pemuda pirang itu dengan cekatan mengambil celemek sang ibu, berjalan ke arah kompor, dan memanaskan makanan serta memasak makan malam yang baru. Mengidahkan tatapan kaget keluarganya.

"Bo..Boruto? Kau mau menggantikan _Kaasan_?" Hinata terharu.

Naruto ikut menarik ingusnya, terharu " _Tousan_ tidak menyangka kalau putra kita sudah besar seperti ini~"

Sedangkan Himawari, menahan tawa, "Masak yang enak _Niisan_ ~" dengan nada jahil, sukses terdengar oleh sang empunya. Boruto mendengus, menoleh singkat dan akhirnya-

"Hh, _Ha'I, Ha'I_ ~" dia mengalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua masakan kini sudah tersedia, dengan rapi dan semua hal di kerjakan oleh Boruto dan Himawari. Kedua anak kecil di sana sengaja tidak mereka biarkan untuk membantu.

Bahaya-

Menatap kagum masakan di hadapannya, Hinata merasa tidak percaya kalau putranya ternyata pintar sekali memasak. Lihatlah sekarang, tamagoyaki yang tergulung sempurna, ayam goreng berwarna keemasan, sup miso yang tadi sempat ia masak sudah di hangatkan kembali, ikan goreng renyah dengan bumbu yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Huaa, kau pintar sekali memasak Boruto? Darimana kau belajar?" bertanya pelan, seraya menunggu Himawari mengambilkannya semangkuk nasi.

Sang pemuda pirang yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecil, tersenyum tipis, bangga dengan pujian ibunya-

"Tentu saja dari _Kaasan_ , memang siapa lagi yang bersikeras mengajarkan kami berdua agar pintar memasak?" menjawab singkat, diiringi anggukan setuju sang adik.

Seakan ingat kembali, Hinata mengangguk paham, "Hm, _Kaasan_ sedikit lupa~"

Naruto yang memulai acara makan malamnya, menatap sang istri. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh lembut pipi chubby gadis di sampingnya, "Lihat? Tidak sia-sia kan kau mengajarkan mereka memasak. Dan keadaan seperti ini sudah menjadi buktinya."

"Um, kau benar Naruto-kun~"

Boruto tambah bangga, hidungnya seakan bisa memanjang kapan saja. Sedikit membusungkan dadanya, dan tersenyum lebar-

"Aku memang hebat kan _Kaasan_ -" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakan aura menguar dari sang ayah. Di karenakan wajahnya yang imut, menjadikan amarahnya tertutup sempurna.

"Ya, kalau saja putra kita yang terlalu nakal ini tidak akan membuat kita seperti sekarang. Kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

"….."

 **Glek!**

Sang pemuda pirang meneguk ludah reflek, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bibirnya bungkam, takut-takut menatap wajah ayahnya.

Naruto masih menatap balik putranya, dengan pandangan datar, dan salah satu tangan memegang sumpit. Sifat kekanakannya menghilang dalam sekejap, dan di gantikan dengan salah satu mode yang sangat Boruto benci-

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami ramuan apa yang kau ambil dari sekolahmu?" dengan nada dingin.

 _Damn!_ Ini dia mode ayah galak keluar! Naruto tanpa senyum, biar wajahnya imut-imut sekalipun Boruto bisa merasakan aura gelap menguar dari belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"A…aa..i…itu-" suara gugup khas ibunya tiba-tiba muncul.

Himawari terlihat santai, malah terlampau senang melihatnya di marahi seperti ini. Dan Hinata hanya diam, membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih.

"Jelaskan dengan benar." Penuh penekanan.

Bulu kuduknya merinding, tegukan ludah semakin terdengar. Baru kali ini dia takut dengan anak kecil.

"A..aku hanya tidak sengaja..ee..mengambil ramuan..obat milik…ee..itu-"

"Boruto- _nii,_ mengambil ramuan milik Orochimaru _-sensei, Tousan_." Himawari gemas, malah keceplosan bicara. Boruto mendelik, dia pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Hima!" mau memarahi adiknya.

"Benar apa yang di bilang adikmu, Boruto?" Naruto balik bertanya, sang pemuda pirang terdiam. Menunduk sesaat, memandang makanannya, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Iya." Menjawab singkat.

"…" Naruto terdiam, sang Uzumaki menghela napas panjang. Dia memang tahu kalau putranya ini memang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, emosinya labil, dan tidak bisa di kendalikan. Kenakalan Boruto pun hampir mirip dengan dirinya dulu.

Tapi bukan begini caranya, "Kau tahu tindakanmu itu bukan hanya sekedar kenakalan biasa? Tapi bisa di katakan juga kalau kau melakukan tindak pencurian tanpa sadar. Mengambil milik orang lain tanpa permisi, tidak memikirkan akibatnya, dan beginilah jadinya." Menjelaskan panjang lebar, sukses membuat putranya semakin tertunduk.

"Aku mengerti."

"Hh, sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?" bertanya lagi.

"….." Boruto terdiam sesaat, kedua matanya memandang ke arah lain.

"Boruto."

"Tiga kali lebih." Kerucutan bibirnya semakin terlihat.

Naruto serta Hinata shock, bagaimana mereka tidak mengetahui tindakan nakal putranya. Sudah tiga kali, dan mereka tidak sadar!

Hinata menepuk keningnya keras, "Astaga. Apa saja yang kau perbuat?"

" _Niisan_ membuat Shiro tidak bisa menggonggong selama seharian penuh _Kaasan_." Masih kesal dengan tindakan sang kakak dengan menjadikan anjing kesayangannya sebagai bahan penelitian. Himawari mengungkapkan semua.

Boruto tidak peduli, "Aku hanya mengambil ramuan-ramuan yang tidak berbahaya saja kok, membuat suara menghilang beberapa saat, membuat tanaman di pekarangan jadi kecil, dan membuat burung-burung yang sering bertengger di pohon dekat rumah pingsan karena aroma ramuan. Itu saja~"

Menggeleng kecil, "Jangan lupakan kau membuat kami berdua seperti ini." menambahkan, dan bersidekap di depan dada.

" _Gomen,_ aku tidak menyangka kalau _Tousan_ akan meminum ramuanku. Padahal tadi kan aku sudah bilang agar tidak menyentuh atau mengambilnya sembarangan."

Kedua manik Lavender Hinata menatap ke arah putra putrinya, dia tahu kalau Hima pasti ikut andil dalam membantu kakaknya. Bisa di lihat dari tatapan gadis remaja itu terlihat takut. "Dan kalau saja _Tousanmu_ tidak mengambil ramuan itu, kita berdua tidak akan tahu kenakalan seperti apa yang kau perbuat selama ini."

 **Skak mat!**

Boruto bungkam-

Perkataan ibunya tepat mengenai jantung, membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

"…."

"Masih mau mengelak?" Naruto tersenyum miring, menatap tubuh anaknya yang menegang.

Ya, dia memang tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Boruto sudah menanggung semua perbuatannya, kejadian ini membuatnya sukses menyesal mengambil obat _Senseinya._ Rahasianya terbongkar sempurna, dan di marahi kedua orang tuanya.

Menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, sudah aku kalah _Tousan_." Menghela napas panjang,

"Awas saja kalau nanti _Niisan_ mengambil ramuan obat lagi, aku akan melapor pada _Kaasan,_ dan _Tousan~_ " setengah meledek dan terkekeh geli. Mendapati _deathglare_ dari sang kakak, tidak membuatnya takut.

Hinata menatap putrinya sesaat, "Kau benar Hima, dan _Kaasan_ harap putri _Kaasan_ yang cantik ini bisa bersikap tegas serta berhenti juga mengikuti kemauan kakaknya~"

Himawari batuk tanpa sadar-

Dengan wajah kikuk tertawa kecil, "A..ahaha, I..iya _Kaasan_. Aku akan coba." Ternyata dia ketahuan juga.

Boruto asli ketawa dalam hati.

'Tahu rasa~'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam selesai, perdebatan tadi sekarang sudah tidak di permasalahkan lagi oleh Hinata ataupun Naruto. Mendengar kata maaf dari putra putri mereka saja sudah cukup. Asal mereka sadar.

Himawari mencuci piring, serta merapikan seluruh meja makan. Sekarang gilirannya yang bekerja, sedang sang kakak masih duduk di posisinya sembari menegak air putih.

Dan kedua orang tuanya-

"Hoahm~" yang entah kenapa malah menguap kompak, kening gadis itu mengernyit heran. Sekarang baru pukul setengah sembilan malam dan mereka sudah mengantuk?

Hinata mengucek kedua matanya, terasa berat dan membuatnya malas untuk bergerak. Begitu juga Naruto, pemuda kecil itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menguap beberapa kali. Setelah menyantap masakan enak putranya, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat.

"Hoahm, kenapa _Tousan_ mengantuk sekali~" berujar pelan, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Um, mataku berat sekali Naruto-kun, padahal belum waktunya kita untuk tidur." Menatap ke arah jam dinding. Jam tidur mereka biasanya pasti pukul sebelas malam atau paling lambat jam satu malam, karena alasan tertentu pastinya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka mengantuk sekali?

Boruto memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya, 'Jangan-jangan efek ramuannya juga membuat tubuh mereka seolah-olah bersikap kembali seperti anak kecil, jam segini biasanya anak-anak sudah mulai tidur kan.' Membatin cepat.

Naruto tidak tahan-

"Ah! Aku mau tidur saja!" berujar sedikit kesal, dan berusaha turun dari tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Hinata masih tidak mau, "E…eh, tapi besok siapa yang akan menyiapkan masakan untuk kita pergi Hanami?" menunduk, raut wajahnya berubah.

Himawari mendengar jelas, gumaman sang ibu. Menghela napas panjang, 'Hh, _Kaasan_ mana mau acara keluarga kesukaannya di lewatkan begitu saja~' menatap wajah gadis mungil di sana.

Tangan kecil yang terkepal erat, kerucutan bibir tanda tak suka, dan kedua mata yang meredup sempurna.

"…."

Hh, dia kalah dengan wajah imut nan menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Karena ini kesalahanku dan _Niisan_ , besok kita berdua yang akan menyiapkannya. Jadi _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ tidur saja sekarang." Berujar cepat, mengidahkan delikan Boruto.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kilat, kedua maniknya berbinar, "Eh?! Benar?!" dengan blink-blink entah kenapa. Sang empunya mengangguk kecil,

"Iya kita berdua yang akan mengurusnya, benarkan _Niisan_?" dengan nada penuh penekanan dan delikan maut.

"….."

"…"

Boruto fix kalah sekali lagi, menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk lesu, "Iya~" berarti besok dia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak.

Cengiran di wajah Naruto terlihat, "Nah, kan Hinata. Kedua anak kita sudah pintar dalam mengurus urusan seperti ini, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur~" berujar mendekati Hinata, membantu istrinya untuk turun dari kursi.

"Um!"

"Kalau begitu kami berdua tidur dulu~" dengan nada _sing a song_. Naruto mengamit tangan Hinata, mengajak sang empunya berjalan keluar dapur.

"Oke~"

Meninggalkan kedua remaja itu di sana-

Himawari dan Boruto.

Sang gadis yang masih fokus membersihkan piring sisa makanan, dan pemuda pirang yang masih terduduk manis di tempatnya.

"…"

"…"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Berarti hari ini _Tousan dan Kaasan_ akan tidur dalam kondisi tubuh seperti itu." Himawari berujar.

"Hm,"

 **Krik-**

"….."

Sunyi-

"Mereka tidur berdua ya _Niisan_?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan sudah biasa."

"Oh~"

"…"

Satu detik-

Dua detik-

Tiga detik-

Tunggu dulu-

Apa tadi mereka bilang?!

Tidur berdua? Dengan kondisi tubuh bak anak kecil seperti itu?!

"…."

 **Brak!**

Boruto reflek bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Gah! Aku lupa!"

Himawari membiarkan begitu saja piring di tangannya terjatuh kembali ke wastafel dengan tangan yang masih basah. Dan kedua mata membulat sempurna, "Ah! Aku juga!"

Keduanya tanpa aba-aba berlari keluar dari dapur.

" _Tousan! Kaasan_!" berteriak kompak memanggil kedua orangtua mereka saat melihat pemuda dan gadis mungil yang masih berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Cih." Naruto mendecih samar.

Hinata menatap polos.

"Ayo cepat Hinata kalau kau masih mau tidur bersamaku malam ini."

"Eh?"

Menarik tangan Hinata dan berusaha mengajak gadis mungil itu ke kamar mereka lebih cepat, Hinata masih gagal paham.

Himawari dan Boruto kelimpungan mengejar kedua bocah cilik itu-

"Tunggu _Tousan, Kaasan_ jangan lari!" dengan segenap tenaga mengejar kedua sosok mungil di depan mereka.

"Jangan harap bisa kau bisa kabur _EroTousan_!" Boruto dengan teriakannya sukses melakukan sliding di atas tangga, tanpa aba-aba mengamit baju longgar yang sampai sekarang masih di gunakan kedua orang tuanya dengan sigap.

 **Grep!**

Tertangkap.

"Kena!"

"Oi! Boruto! Jangan mengganggu kesenangan _Tousanmu_!" Naruto tidak rela, mencoba melepaskan bajunya dari cengkraman sang putra.

Himawari yang menyusul dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh ibunya ke dalam pelukan, menatap cemberut wajah sang ayah.

" _Tousan._ "

Kedua putra-putrinya menatap Naruto-

"Kalian masih kecil, jangan harap bisa tidur sekamar!" berteriak kompak.

"Arghh! Kami ini orang tuamu Boruto, Hima! Apa salahnya kalau tidur seranjang!" Naruto frustasi.

Kondisi seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa, baru sehari dan dia sudah benar-benar di perlakukan layaknya anak kecil sungguhan oleh putra putrinya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Yosh mushi apdet lagi :D Arigatou buat responnya :3 See You Next chap! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mom? Dad?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Family, Humor, Romance**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

 **Warning : TeenBoruHima15th! ChibiNaruHina! Typos, OOC.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Hanami~**

* * *

Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berbalik memunggungi sosok pemuda remaja yang kini berbaring di sampingnya. Kesal, dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan sikap _protective_ putranya pada Hinata.

Ayolah! Mereka hanya ingin tidur bersama hari ini, bukan ingin melakukan hal yang macam-macam! Lagipula kalau mereka melakukan hal-hal lain, kan wajar saja, toh baik dirinya dan Hinata sudah jadi suami istri. Iya kan?!

Boruto mendesah panjang, menatap datar sosok mungil yang kini entah kenapa ngambek karena sikapnya dan Himawari tadi.

"Hh, _Tousan_. Jangan ngambek seperti itu, tidurlah!" berujar cepat memperingati sang ayah.

Desisan pelan terdengar, melirik dengan ekor matanya. "Hmph! Kau terlalu berlebihan Boruto! _Tousan_ hanya ingin tidur dengan _Kaasanmu_ , tapi kau melarang! Apa salahnya kita tidur berdua?!" bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Sang Uzumaki pirang menjawab cepat, tanpa ragu-ragu. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal tidur. "Karena kalian masih kecil, jadi aku dan Hima melarang. Sudah kujawab."

 **Kriettt!**

Perempatan jalan muncul di kening Naruto, sang bocah kecil cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menghiraukan suasana gelap ruangan yang _notabene_ adalah kamar putranya. Seolah-olah matanya bisa bersinar dalam gelap, ia mendelik tajam.

"Kami bukan anak kecil, kami ini orang tuamu! Yah, walau tubuh kami sekarang mengecil tapi jiwa kami tidak!" berteriak kesal.

Boruto masih tenang, hh apanya yang tidak berubah. Sekarang sifat ayahnya kembali menjadi labil.

"Oh, mungkin maksud _Tousan_ jiwa yang tidak berubah itu saat aku melihat kalian jatuh sampai-sampai menangis keras, dan menangkap basah kalian yang ingin bermain sampai puas?" melirik ke arah sosok mungil di sampingnya.

Bisa ia tebak bagaimana merahnya wajah sang ayah.

Geraman malu keluar.

"Ugh, itu..itu hanya tidak sengaja," mencoba mengelak,

"Ya ya, tidak sengaja, kalau sudah selesai _Tousan_ tidur saja. Kau bilang tadi mengantuk kan? Wajar sih, sekarang kan waktunya tidur untuk anak-anak. Kalau aku sih bisa saja bergadang sampai jam dua belas malam. Yah, jika saja besok aku tidak harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan."

 **Jleb!**

Tepat mengenai jantung, menohok kuat sang Uzumaki kecil. Bibir Naruto bungkam seketika, wajahnya semakin memerah. Sejak kapan Boruto bisa menyudutkannya seperti ini?! Biasanya dia yang melakukan hal itu pada putranya!

"Ugh-" tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

" _Oyasumi, Tou_ -" sebelum putranya mengucapkan kalimat selamat tidur.

"Ugyaa! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Boruto! Terima seranganku!" tanpa ia sadari sikapnya kembali berubah untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan kini sepertinya makin memburuk, lihatlah tangan mungil itu mulai menjambak gemas rambut Boruto.

Membuat sang empunya berteriak kaget-

"Uwa! _Tousan,_ rambutku..rambutku jangan di tarik!" Boruto panik-

Naruto tertawa jahat, "Ahahah! Tahu rasa, kau membuat ayahmu sendiri malu, hyaa!" sekarang turun ke pipi. Mencubit kedua pipi putranya.

 **Gyuttt!**

" _Ittai_! Pipiku sakit _Tousan_!"

 _Fix,_ Boruto menjerit kesakitan, siapa yang tahu kalau ayahnya bisa tiba-tiba buas seperti ini. Pergerumulan terjadi, pemuda remaja itu kesal, membalas balik tindakan sang ayah. Boruto menjewer telinga Naruto,

"Ugyaa! Sakit!"

"Huahaha! Rasakan!"

"Kau!"

Begitu saja terus, siapa tahu besok kalian bangun dengan keadaan lebam di seluruh tubuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di ruang sebelah benar-benar ribut, terdengar jelas hingga ke kamar Himawari. Dimana sosok remaja berumur lima belas tahun kini tengah berbaring nyaman bersama ibunya.

Mengerutkan kening kesal mendengar teriakan-teriakan ayah, kakaknya. "Ck, _Tousan, Niisan_ berisik." Berujar seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agar hingga ke wajahnya, menyembunyikan diri dengan raut kesal.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mendengus geli, menggeleng kecil. Melirik ke arah putrinya yang kini sudah mendumel sejak tadi.

"Biarkan saja, Hima. _Kaasa_ n malah senang melihat kakak dan _Tousanmu_ akrab seperti itu~" tertawa pelan, mendengar kembali kedua orang di samping kamar putrinya masih saja bertengkar dan saling melempar ejekan.

" _Kaasan_! Sampai sekarang masih saja membela mereka," mengembungkan pipi, mengalihkan pandangan

Gadis kecil di sampingnya semakin tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa kan sekali-sekali melihat mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Lagipula semakin kalian beranjak dewasa, _Kaasan dan Tousan_ jadi jarang bisa bersama-sama kalian. Di tambah lagi melihat putri serta putra _Kaasan_ saling bersama~"

"…." Terdiam sejenak, benarkah ibunya berpikiran seperti itu? Ya, memang setahunya sejak ia dan kakaknya beranjak dewasa, sering kali mereka tidak ada di rumah sampai sore hari. Karena bermain, berbelanja, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman mereka.

Menoleh ke arah ibunya, " _Kaasan_ kesepian?" bertanya polos.

Membuat sosok berambut indigo itu tak ayal mengangguk pelan, "Ya, biarpun kakakmu masih senakal dulu. Mungkin karena gengsinya yang tinggi, beberapa tahun ini _Kaasan_ jadi lupa dengan wajah menggemaskan kalian berdua kalau marah," mendengus geli, mengingat kembali sosok Hima dan Boruto saat kecil dulu.

Hah, sosok yang menggemaskan dan manja sekali padanya.

Memperhatikan ibunya lekat, bagaimana sosok wanita cantik di sampingnya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Himawari baru sadar kalau ternyata selama ini ibunya kesepian, melihat sikap ibunya yang selama ini baik-baik saja, dia kira sang Hyuuga pasti tidak pernah peduli tentang hal itu.

"…" terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya. Langsung saja senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah remaja indigo itu. Menatap sang ibu singkat, sebelum-

" _Kaasan,_ kita tidur sama _Niisan dan Tousan_ ya hari ini?" berujar cepat, membuat Hinata mengerjap kaget. Gadis kecil itu menatap tak percaya,

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" sebelum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, tangan mungilnya tertarik pelan. Membuat tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin saja, ayo~" tertawan pelan, dan turun dari tempat tidur. Diiringi dengan Hinata yang masih bingung. Himawari segera menggandeng tangan ibunya keluar dari kamar.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar yang masih berisik dengan teriakan ayah dan kakaknya.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pintu kamar Boruto terbuka pelan, membuat sinar lampu dari luar menyeruak masuk. Membuat kedua orang yang sejak tadi masih bergelung saling cubit-cubitan di sana menoleh kompak.

" _Tousan, Niisan_ kita tidur sama-sama ya?!" teriakan kecil Himawari sontak mengerjapkan kedua orang itu.

"Hah?" Boruto kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bukannya tadi kalian sendiri yang melarang kami berdua tidur bersama?" Naruto heran sekaligus senang. Melirik-lirik ke arah Hinata yang masih mengulum senyum dan mengendikkan bahu seolah tidak tahu dengan rencana putrinya.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda _Tousan,_ kan bukan hanya kalian berdua yang tidur di sini tapi aku dan _Niisan_ juga ikut!" melangkahkan kaki menghampiri kedua pemuda di sana. Kasur yang cukup besar membuat ia yakin bisa menampung dua remaja plus dua anak kecil untuk saat ini.

Kakaknya seolah masih enggan, "Masa kita harus tidur sama-sama? Kan tidak keren!" protes dengan cepat.

Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak mau di ganggu gugat. "Hanya kali ini, kita tidur berempat. Habis berisik sekali kalau hanya kalian berdua yang tidur di sini. _Kaasan_ dan aku jadi tidak bisa beristhirahat kan?"

Bungkam, Boruto berniat protes lagi, sebelum akhirnya Hinata menginterupsi. "Tidak apa-apa kan Boruto? _Kaasan_ mau tidur sama kalian bertiga malam ini. Atau kau memang tidak mau? Malu kalau berdekatan dengan kami orang tuamu, meski hanya sekedar tidur sama-sama?"

 **Jleb!**

Perkataan ibu yang sangat menusuk membuat bibir pemuda remaja itu makin terkunci rapat, "Bu..bukan begitu _Kaasan,_ hanya-"

"Hanya apa?"

"Eee hanya-"

Hinata menunduk, bak anak kecil ngambek, rengutan keluar, Himawari mendelik menatap kakaknya. Mengirim telepati, 'Bilang iya! Jangan menolak!'

Tidak bisa menolak-

"Hh, baik-baik kita tidur bersama hari ini." Boruto mendengus pelan, dan menatap balik sang ayah.

" _Tousan_ tidur di dekat dinding, _Kaasan_ tidur di antara aku dan Himawari." Melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada tak bersalah. Naruto tambah kesal.

"Ugyaa! Kau..dasar bocah nakal! Biarkan aku tidur di samping ibumu!" sang pemuda kecil berteriak, bangkit dari tidurnya. Menjambak sekali lagi rambut putranya gemas dan berusaha untuk pindah dari posisinya. Mana bisa dia tidur kalau istrinya tidak berada di dekatnya!

Boruto ikut kesal, mendadak sikap kedua pemuda itu berubah bak kucing dan anjing yang tengah bertengkar. "Aku masih tidak terima kalian tidur bersama, bagaimana kalau nanti _Tousan_ menyentuh-nyentuh _Kaasan_!" kehilangan pikirannya kalau saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan sang ayah.

"Apa?! Aku ini suami Hinata, jadi wajar dong kalau boleh sentuh-sentuh!"

Kedua orang itu saling berhadapan dengan kening bersentuhan, memulai pertengkaran kecil sekali lagi.

"…."

Sebelum-

 **Bletak!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang cepat, tepat sasaran mengenai puncak kepala Boruto dan Naruto. Keduanya mengaduh kompak. Melirik cepat ke arah sang pemukul.

"Berisik! Kami berdua mau tidur dan kalian bertengkar lagi! _Tousan_ dan _Niisan_ mau di marahi _Kaasan_?!" sebelum sempat membentak, sosok gadis remaja itu terlihat sedikit takut dengan salah satu jemari menunjuk ke arah sang ibu yang kini masih berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur.

 **Glek-**

Mengurungkan niat saat melihat sosok yang manis itu kini tersenyum menakutkan, memeluk bantal guling, dan seolah menunggu mereka untuk diam.

"Masih ingin bertengkar?" bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sosok Hinata berubah drastis.

"…."

Keringat dingin mengucur deras, reflek kedua pemuda itu menggeleng kencang.

"A..ahaha, ti..tidak jadi, benarkan _Tousan,_ ahaha~" Boruto tertawa kikuk, sementara Naruto mengangguk semakin kencang.

"I..iya! Kami hanya bercanda tadi!" masih mencari celah kesempatan, selagi putranya ketakutan. Dirinya melewati tubuh Boruto dan langsung saja berbaring di tempat yang berkebalikan dengan posisinya tadi.

"Ayo tidur!" berujar semangat sekali lagi, sang Uzumaki remaja hampir mengeluarkan protesannya sebelum sang adik mendelik.

"…."

"Ck, awas saja _Tousan_ menyentuh _Kaasan_ di tempat aneh. Kalian masih kecil ingat?" berbisik pelan pada sang ayah beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang terpaksa tidur dekat dengan dinding.

Pura-pura tidak dengar, pura-pura tidak dengar~

Naruto bersiul kecil, dan tidak mau memandang ke arah Boruto. Kedua Saphire itu malah berkejap semangat melihat Hinata menghela napas pendek dan akhirnya berusaha naik ke tempat tidur putranya.

Di bantu Himawari, tubuh mungil gadis cantik itu menyamankan posisinya, tak lupa memandang Naruto yang tengah menyeringai lebar di sampingnya. Mendadak malu, ia segera berbaring.

" _Yes,_ aku bisa tidur juga denganmu Hinata~" berbisik kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, gadis di sampingnya hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

Entah kenapa membiarkan lengan mungil Naruto memeluk tubuhnya bak bantal guling, dan beberapa centi lagi bibir suaminya akan mendarat di pipinya.

"Ciuman selamat tidur~" berujar kecil.

Hinata malu-

Boruto masa bodoh-

Dan Himawari-

 **Bruk!**

"Eit, tidak ada cium-ciuman!" ciuman Naruto berakhir gagal, yang ada bibirnya malah mendarat di bantal guling sungguhan.

Himawari mengambil bantal itu dari ibunya dan langsung saja menaruhnya di antara sang ayah dan ibu.

"Hima, jangan kau juga~" sang pemuda pirang merengek kesal, Hinata terkikik.

"Tidur _Tousan_." Dengan nada tegas, memeluk balik tubuh sang ibu dan mencoba tidur.

"…"

Bibir mengerucut, bertambah kesal saat mendengar tawa kecil dari sang putra di sampingnya. Ah betapa inginnya dia mencubit pipi pemuda remaja itu.

"Ck, awas saja kalian~" masih merengek, menghela napas panjang. Dengan terpaksa menerima semua tingkah laku kedua putra-putrinya.

Naruto mengalah-

Dia juga lelah dengan semua hal mengejutkan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tousan, Kaasan_ ayo bangun, sudah pagi." Seseorang menggerakkan tubuhnya terus menerus, Naruto reflek memberontak. Mengerang tidak suka dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Begitu juga Hinata, gadis kecil itu semakin asyik memeluk bantal guling di sampingnya.

Ya, kedua anak-anak itu masih tetap dalam kondisinya. Dan Himawari menghela napas panjang, kenapa kedua orang tuanya yang biasanya rajin sekarang jadi malas bangun? Mungkin ada perubahan _hormone_ pada tubuh mereka?

"Ugh, lima belas menit lagi~" keduanya mengerang kompak.

Sang gadis remaja tepuk kening, kembali mengguncangkan tubuh ayah ibunya, "Ayolah, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Kita harus mencari tempat untuk melihat Hanami kan, nanti taman keburu penuh lho~"

Mendengar kata Hanami, kali ini Hinata sukses terbangun. Kedua manik Lavender itu mengerjap singkat, dan mencoba bangkit walau malas.

"Hana-hoamh-mi~" menguap dan mengucek sebelah matanya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, _Kaasan_ harus mandi juga sekarang."

Melirik ke arah putrinya, "Makanannya bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, _Niisan_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kita tinggal berangkat dan mencari tempat saja di taman~" tersenyum kecil, jawaban Himawari semakin membuat Hinata semangat. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Yei, Hanami!" berteriak dan tak lupa mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya cepat.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, cepat bangun! Kita mandi!" membangunkan Naruto, dan kali ini ucapan Hinata sukses membangunkan sang empunya.

Tubuh mungil itu bangun dengan cepat-

"Apa?! Mandi sama-sama?!" berteriak senang, menatap Hinata.

Sejak kapan ayahnya jadi mesum seperti ini, Himawari gagal paham. Wajah sang Hyuuga berubah datar sekejap, "Tidak _Tousan_ , kalian mandi pisah-pisah. Aku akan mandi bersama _Kaasan, Tousan_ bersama _Niisan_ , paham?!"

Naruto mengerucut tidak terima, "Buu, tidak seru!"

"Ayo _Kaasan~_ " mengidahkan rengekan ayahnya, Himawari langsung saja menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Naruto di kamar, " _Tousan_ turun saja ke dapur, bantu _Niisan_ di sana ya." Tidak lupa mengingatkan pemuda kecil itu sekali lagi.

"Hh, iya iya~" menghela napas lelah, baru saja hendak tidur lagi. Turun dari tempat tidur dengan malas, pemuda kecil itu menguap malas.

Samar-samar masih mendengar suara Himawari serta istrinya-

"Untung saja baju kecilku masih ada, jadi _Kaasan_ bisa menggunakan itu~"

"Wah _, yokatta, Kaasan_ bisa jatuh terus kalau menggunakan pakaian besar."

"…"

Hinata pakai baju imut milik Hima? Gyaa! Naruto tidak sabar ingin melihatnya! Mendadak semangat sang Uzumaki kembali terpompa!

"Yosha! Demi melihat Hinata pakai baju imut-imut!" berteriak gaje, dirinya jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berlari turun ke dapur membantu putranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit menunggu giliran mereka untuk mandi, Naruto hanya memakan _Onigiri_ yang di buatkan oleh Boruto. Duduk manis, dengan kedua kaki bergerak terus menerus, seolah tidak sabar menunggu Hinata selesai bersiap-siap di atas.

"Hehe, dia pasti manis~" bergumam terus menerus, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi putranya melirik datar ke arahnya.

"Oi, _Ero-Tousan_ , jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang _Kaasan_." Memanggil ayahnya berkali-kali.

Sedangkan sang empunya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Boruto, "Bwek, kau sendiri pasti kaget melihat keimutan _Kaasanmu_ sebentar lagi, awas kau sampai jatuh cinta dengannya, kalian ini ibu anak ingat~" otak Naruto mulai ngawur.

Boruto sukses memuncratkan teh hangat yang di minumnya, menggebrak meja gemas, "Aku masih waras _Tousan_!"

Naruto masih santai, dan kali ini menyeringai kecil, "Oh, iya kau kan sudah punya Sarada-chuaan~" mengejek sang anak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **Blush-**

Boruto memerah, pemuda pirang itu mengembungkan pipi kesal, "Iya kenapa?! Aku memang sudah punya Sarada! Kenapa _Tousan_ mau protes?!"

Mulailah sudah perang kedua ayah anak ini-

"Hee, Hinata pasti lebih imut kalau pakai pakaian anak kecil milik Hima~" bersiul kecil, putranya naik darah.

"Apa?! Sarada pasti lebih imut!" dia jadi ikut kepancing.

"Hinata lebih imut!"

"Sarada! Biar _Tsundere_ begitu dia manis kok!" ujar tanpa malu.

"Hinata-ku lebih imut dan malu-malu, dia tipe istri idaman!"

"Uapa! Sarada lebih baik dari _Kaasan_ tahu!" oke, Boruto sudah kelewat batas. Berteriak tanpa ampun, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak pertengkaran kedua ayah anak itu. Hinata dan Himawari sudah turun dari tangga.

Berniat memanggil dan melerai kedua pemuda itu-

Tapi apa daya-

Ucapan Hima terhenti, dan tubuh Hinata membeku begitu mendengar semua ucapan Boruto, apalagi yang terakhir-

"….." gadis mungil itu terdiam sejenak-

Sampai akhirnya-

"Sa..Sarada lebih baik dari _Kaasan_ ya," suaranya melemah, tapi sukses menegangkan tubuh pemuda remaja di sana.

Mampus!

Boruto menoleh takut-takut, dirinya melihat dengan jelas sosok ibunya berdiri di samping sang adik yang kini memberikannya tatapan laser seolah-olah bisa melubangi kepalanya sekarang juga.

Bibir merengut menahan tangis, tubuh gemetar, dengan pakaian _one piece_ berwarna biru yang sangat pas di badannya. Terlihat manis tentu saja, Naruto yang melihatnya sudah hampir pingsan, dan menerjang tubuh istrinya sebelum melihat Hinata ingin menangis.

" _Ka..Kaasan_ ," Boruto berujar gugup.

Kedua tangan Hinata terangkat, wajahnya memelas, dan satu kalimat ultimatum keluar.

"Huaaa! Boruto tidak sayang _Kaasan_!" Hinata berteriak memenuhi seluruh dapur, dengan tangisan bak anak kecil, mengusap dengan kedua tangannya, membekukan tubuh ketiga orang di sana.

"E..eh, _Ka..Kaasan_ bukan begitu maksudku," bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Hinata.

"Hiks-Boruto lebih memilih-hiks-Sarada-chan di banding _Kaasan_ sekarang, hueee!" menangis lebih keras.

Boruto panik-

Naruto malah memperkeruh suasana dengan mendekati Hinata, dan menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukan. Bak film-film drama korea-

Menepuk punggung Hinata lembut, "Ck, ck, anak kita sudah tidak sayang sama orang tuanya. Jadi dia lebih memilih Sarada-chan,"

"Um, Hiks-Boruto _Kaasan_ sudah hilang, Boruto lebih milih Sarada-chan. Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun." menangis dan menerima pelukan Naruto.

"Iya, sabar ya sayang~" Naruto ambil kesempatan mencium pundak kepala istrinya.

"…."

Boruto panik, "Uwa! _Tousan_ jangan memperkeruh suasana, _Kaasan_ tadi..tadi aku tidak sengaja bicara begitu. Aku tetap sayang _Kaasan_ kok di banding Sarada! Sumpah!" mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya menenangkan sang ibu.

" _Uso!_ "

"Aku tidak bohong," sekarang giliran wajahnya yang memelas, sedikit mengerucut kesal melihat ayahnya.

"Dia bohong Hinata, bwek~"

" _Tousan!_ "

"Hiks, hiks,"

Sedangkan Himawari, gadis itu sedikit bingung sebentar lagi pukul delapan pagi, mereka harus cepat-cepat ke taman.

" _A..ano, Kaasan, Tousan, Niisan_ , Hanami-nya-" mencoba menengahi ketiga orang itu.

" _Kaasan_ kaget sekali tadi-hiks-"

"Hh, sejak kapan putra kita jadi seperti ini Hinata~"

"Apa?! Su..sudah kubilang _Kaasan_ salah paham!"

"….."

Tidak ada yang mendengarnya-

Suasana ribut di pagi hari-

Membangunkan ayah ibunya susah payah-

Mendengar rengekan, tangisan berulang kali, dan kali ini ketiga orang di hadapannya bertengkar tanpa henti.

Entah kenapa kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Gadis cantik itu perlahan mengembungkan pipinya kesal, kedua tangan mengepal, perkataannya tidak ada yang merespon. Ketiga keluarganya malah asyik di sana.

"…." _Fix_ Himawari tidak suka di cuekin.

Tidak tahan lagi-

Tangisan ibunya tidak berhenti, sang ayah mengejek kakaknya layaknya anak kecil, dan Boruto malah ikut meladeninya.

"…"

"Huaa! Batal, batal, lebih baik kita batalkan saja acara Hanami sekarang! Sudah aku mau tidur saja di kamar!" Himawari berteriak kesal, membungkam bibir ketiga orang di sana.

Mereka mengerjap kompak-

"Eh?"

Masih mengembungkan pipi kesal, ingin ikutan menangis karena tidak tahan, "Aku tidak ikut Hanami kalau kalian bertengkar terus! Tidak ada yang merespon perkataanku, sudah cukup!" tanpa aba-aba berbalik meninggalkan dapur.

"…."

Membiarkan ketiga orang itu mencerna semua perkataannya-

Dan-

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya-

"Eh! Hima, maaf-maaf kita keterlaluan, sayang jangan pergi!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata, gadis indigo itu menghapus air matanya cepat.

"U..uwaa, _Kaasan_ hanya bercanda tadi sayang! Jangan ngambek!" dia ikut-ikutan mengejar Himawari.

"Hima jangan kau juga! Arghh kepalaku bisa pecah!" Boruto teriak frustasi.

Bisa di lihat kalau di dalam keluarga ini, hanya Himawari lah yang selalu menang dengan jurus ngambek andalannya, bahkan melebihi sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada, Himawari masih enggan melihat ayah, ibu serta kakaknya yang masih mencoba mengembalikan moodnya.

"Ayolah, Hima jangan marah lagi ya~" Naruto menarik-narik baju milik putrinya. Setelah mandi bersama Boruto, untunglah kalau dia punya seorang putra. Jadi baju kecil Boruto juga bisa ia gunakan. Menggunakan celana panjang serta kaos berwarna orange, rambut yang sengaja di buat acak-acakan tentu saja menambah keimutannya.

"Hmph! Kalau _Tousan_ sama _Niisan_ bertengkar terus aku bisa ngambek sebulan!" berujar cepat, Hima ngambek.

Boruto menghela napas panjang, adiknya memang mudah terbawa suasana, jadi moodnya selalu berubah-

Di kiranya dia nggak?

"Senyum Hima, _Kaasan_ tidak akan nangis lagi kok. Kita rayakan Hanami sama-sama ya~" menghibur putrinya, Hinata langsung saja menarik tangan Himawari dan menggandengnya lembut. Mau tak mau membuat sosok gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir, mengangguk paham.

"Um," menerima gandengan ibunya, dan mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Janji jangan bertengkar lagi."

"Janji!" kedua orang tuanya berujar kompak, Boruto masih pura-pura tidak dengar-

Naruto gemas-

 **Bug!**

Ia menginjak kaki putranya cepat-

" _Ittai!"_

"Ya kan Boruto?" tersenyum mengerikan, memberi tanda-tanda pada sang empunya.

"Hh, iya iya!"

Boruto kalah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk mereka sampai ke taman, mood Himawari membaik, gadis remaja itu kini menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya sambil membawa bekal makanan yang di buat kakaknya tadi pagi.

Dan seperti yang ia kira, pukul delapan pagi, suasana di taman sudah termasuk ramai.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Uwa, kali ini juga Sakuranya mekar dengan sempurna~" kagum melihat pepohonan Sakura yang mekar di sekitar taman.

Banyaknya orang yang datang dan mencari tempat untuk berekreasi, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Mengingat banyaknya kenalan di sekitar rumah mereka, Tentu saja Boruto dan Himawari akan bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Ayo kita cari tempat _Kaasan_!" putrinya berseru semangat,

"Um!" membiarkan gadis remaja itu menarik pelan tangannya dan berlari kecil mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka menikmati Sakura.

Membiarkan Boruto dan Naruto berdua-

Melihat kedua gadis itu menjauh, sang Uzumaki kecil menghela napas panjang. Dirinya menatap tangan mungil yang sepertinya masih mengganggu pikirannya.

"Boruto, " memanggil putranya singkat,

"Hm?"

" _Tousan_ harap kau bisa mendapatkan penawar obat ini besok, karena _Tousan_ takut kalau kita berdua terlambat dan tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tubuh kami yang semula." Kali ini sosok penuh wibawa itu kembali berubah serius, menatap sosok di sampingnya yang menunduk pelan, dan mengangguk paham.

"Akan aku usahakan _Tousan_ ,"

"Setelah ini juga kau harus minta maaf pada _Sensei_ yang punya obat ini, kau tahu kalau efek obat ini sepertinya semakin terasa. Tadi kau lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana _Kaasanmu_ tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu?"

Membenarkan ucapan ayahnya, memang sikap ibunya sejak tadi semakin menjadi-jadi, sifat kekanak-kanakannya kian terlihat. Apa setelah ini ayahnya juga akan bersikap sama?

Entah apa yang menyambar kepalanya-

Malu-malu memandang ke arah lain, "Maaf aku sudah membuat kalian seperti ini." berbisik kecil, dan tanpa aba-aba berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"…." Sebelum sang empunya sempat merespon.

"Kh, dasar~" terkekeh geli, Naruto tahu sebenarnya Boruto memang anak yang baik tapi pemalu seperti ibunya. Yah, pemalu dalam artian yang berbeda.

 _Tsundere_ maksudnya-

Turunan ibunya sih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Niisan, Tousan_ sini!" Himawari berteriak seraya melambaikan tangan, memanggil kedua pemuda itu untuk mendekat setelah akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang tepat.

Tempat dekat dengan salah satu pohon Sakura dan bersebelahan dengan kolam kecil penuh dengan hiasan tanaman serta bunga. Sangat cocok, beruntung mereka bisa menemukannya~

"Aa!" mengangguk paham, Boruto langsung saja mendekati adik dan ibunya, tentu saja dengan menggandeng tangan sang ayah agar mereka bisa sampai lebih cepat.

Yah, siapa yang tahu kalau tindakannya bisa sedikit membuat beberapa orang salah paham-

Terutama-

"Bo..Boruto?!" seseorang yang kali ini berteriak memanggil namanya, sukses membuat sang empunya kaget dan menghentikan langkah.

Sepertinya dia tahu suara itu-

Berbalik cepat-

Kedua manik Saphire itu membulat kaget, melihat sosok yang ia kenal berdiri memandangnya tak percaya.

"Oh, Sarada!" gadis berumur sama sepertinya, menggunakan sebuah kaus kesukaannya yang di padukan dengan rompi kecil berwarna raven, celana jeans sebatas lutut membuat sang empunya bisa melihat kaki jenjang gadis itu.

Di temani oleh ayah dan ibunya, sosok di sana berlari menghampirinya, "Kau sudah datang, kukira akan terlambat~" sedikit mendengus kecil.

Boruto mengerucut kesal, "Tentu saja tidak, pagi ini aku yang memasak makanan untuk keluargaku~" sedikit bangga dengan kegiatannya pagi ini, Sarada tersenyum tipis.

Berniat untuk meladeni perkataan pemuda di hadapannya sekali lagi, sebelum-

"Oh, Sarada-chan kau cantik sekali hari ini!" suara cempreng menghentikan ucapannya.

Mengerjap sekilas, gadis itu reflek menundukkan wajah. Bagaimana ia melihat jelas sosok pemuda kecil kini melambai padanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Pagi!"

"…."

"…." Tubuh gadis itu membeku-

Kenapa dia merasa kenal dengan anak kecil ini, rambut pirangnya-

 **Jiii~**

Melirik ke arah Boruto,

Mirip-

Kedua manik Saphire yang sama-

Goresan di pipi-

"…."

Tunggu dulu-

Jangan bilang kalau-

 **Sret, sret-**

Sarada meringsek mundur, dengan kedua tangan membekap bibirnya. Menatap tak percaya ke arah sang Uzumaki remaja.

"Kenapa Sarada?" Boruto masih bingung.

Sarada geleng-geleng kepala, "Bo..Boruto jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku? Memang kenapa?" masih tidak mengerti.

"…"

Gadis remaja itu berbalik menerjang kedua orang tuanya di sana-

" _Kaasan, Tousan_ , Boruto membawa anaknya!" Sarada sukses mengeluarkan teriakan yang membuat semua orang di sana salah paham.

"…"

"Oi! Jangan menyebar berita palsu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"He, jadi ini Hinata _-basan_ dan Naruto _-jisan_? Kenapa bisa?" menatap kedua sosok imut di hadapannya, setelah Boruto menjelaskan semuanya dengan cepat. Dia mengerti, hampir saja salah paham.

Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Uchiha, kedua orang tua Sarada hanya bisa menahan tawa. Mereka akhirnya duduk bersama.

" _Dobe_ , ternyata kau masih punya hobby aneh seperti ini." mendengus geli, masih mempertahankan wajah kerennya. Laki-laki yang _notabene_ sahabat Naruto sejak dulu hampir saja kehilangan sifat coolnya.

"Ini bukan hobby ku! Semuanya gara-gara Boruto mengambil obat aneh milik _Senseinya_ dan-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" _Tousan_ meminumnya tanpa permisi, padahal sudah kuperingati." Boruto masih mencari alasan.

"Grr! Bocah ini!"

"Bwek~"

Sedangkan Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap dengan pandangan gemas pada Hinata. "Kya, kau imut sekali Hinata." Mencubit pipi chubby gadis indigo di hadapannya.

Sang empunya menghela napas kecil, "Kau tahu Sakura-chan, entah kenapa gara-gara obat ini sifatku jadi ikut-ikutan seperti anak kecil." Sedikit mengeluh pada sahabatnya.

Sakura mengerjap singkat, "Benarkah? Berarti obat itu membuat sikap hormone kalian berubah?"

"Iya, aku harap efeknya tidak akan membahayakan."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa saja yang terjadi pada tubuh kalian kemarin?" kedua wanita ini mulai berbincang.

"Um, kami jadi sering menangis, terus gampang sekali merasa sakit saat jatuh sedikit saja, lalu berubah manja, baru itu saja."

"….." Sakura terdiam, memikirkan setiap perkataan Hinata. Mencoba untuk serius-

Tapi apa daya-

"Hoo! Hinata lihat Boruto duduk dekat-dekat dengan Sarada!" Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh istrinya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tepat ke arah Boruto dan Sarada yang mengerjap kaget-

" _To..Tousan_!" wajah pemuda pirang itu memerah, mereka saling menjaga jarak.

Sasuke mendelik cepat, "Apa maksudmu _Dobe_?" kalimat penuh penekanan keluar, dia tidak terima ada orang yang mencoba pedekate dengan putrinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda kecil itu berpura-pura polos mengerjap singkat-

"Ho, jangan-jangan kau belum tahu ya _Teme_ ~" seringai kecil muncul.

"Hn, masalah apa?"

Boruto meneguk ludah cepat, Sarada mendelik kaget-

"Hee, masa kau tidak tahu kalau putrimu dan putraku sekarang berpa-hmphh!" bibirnya di bekap.

"Huaa! Kami berdua berpakaian sangat bagus hari ini! Itu kata _Tousan,_ benarkan Sarada?!"

"I..iya!" Sarada mengangguk cepat.

Alis Sasuke naik satu tingkat-

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari _Tousan,_ Sarada?"

"A..apa? Te..tentu saja tidak _Tousan,_ ahaha~" tertawa kikuk,

Boruto mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, "Ba..bagaimana kalau sekarang _Tousan_ sama _Kaasan_ main di taman, ah di sana kolamnya keren sekali!" berteriak kecil, berharap kalau ucapannya sukses menarik perhatian sang ayah.

"Kolam?" sedikit teralih, pandangan Saphire itu tertuju ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh putranya, sebuah kolam tak jauh dari posisi mereka, dengan ayunan dan kotak pasir tempat bermain anak-anak.

"…"

 **Cling-**

Kedua mata itu berbinar, untuk yang kesekian kalinya sifat sang Uzumaki berubah total, "Huaaa! Ayunan!" berteriak keras, melepaskan pelukan Boruto cepat ia langsung mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata ayo main di sana! Sekalian kita jalan-jalan!" penuh semangat mengajak sang istri.

"…" semua orang di sana bungkam, terutama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sarada. Ketiganya mengernyit aneh, sifat keduanya berubah total.

Bahkan Hinata-

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera melupakan kekhawatirannya dan mengangguk setuju, "Ayo!" menerima ajakan Naruto,

"Kita main ayunan, jalan-jalan, lalu makan es krim~"

"Um, pasti seru!" keduanya saling bergandengan tangan, tak lupa melambai kecil ke arah kerumunan orang yang masih diam melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kami main dulu ya!"

Berlari kecil, sambil pegangan tangan dan melempar senyum lebar-

"…."

"…."

"Boruto-kun," suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

Sedangkan sang empunya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu Sakura _-basan_ ,"

Sarada dan Himawari saling pandang khawatir,

Sasuke ikut berbicara, "Pastikan besok kau meminta penawar untuk orang tuamu, sifat mereka sudah hampir berubah sepenuhnya."

"…."

Mengangguk kecil, memandang ke arah orang tuanya yang kini asik bermain ayunan di sana, tidak peduli dengan sekeliling mereka, dan seolah menikmati semuanya.

Pandangannya berubah serius-

"Aku harus meminta penawar obat itu pada Orochimaru _-sensei_ besok." Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, ia benar-benar harus meminta penawarnya, sebelum hal yang tidak dinginkan terjadi.

 **Bruk-**

"Huaaa! Aku jatuh!"

"Huee, Hinata jangan menangis!"

Yah, sebelum kedua orang tuanya nanti kembali ke tubuh semula mereka dengan luka-luka di seluruh badan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 _Gomen_ baru apdet chap ini X'D kebetulan mood untuk buat cerita lagi on fire, dan chap depan fic ini akan tamat. Supaya hutang berkurang sedikit ngahahaha XD

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
